Aventura en las pirámides
by VashtaNeradaCaan
Summary: Bella se va a un viaje con Alice a Egipto, allí se le desencadenaran problemas y descubrirá grandes cosas. ¿Se encontrará con Edward o con Jacob?, ¿con quién eligirá quedarse? ----- Pésimo summary, si quieren entren y lean, la historia ya ésta terminada..
1. El Viaje

Aventuras en las pirámides.

_Chapter 1_: El viaje

Ya era tarde y me estaba olvidando de lo más importante... la cámara de fotos. Salí corriendo fuera del taxi, atravesé la media cuadra, abrí la puerta de mi casa, subí las escaleras, entré en mi habitación, abrí el cajón de la mesa de noche y la cámara no estaba. De repente recordé que la tenía en la valija. Pero antes de volver tomé la videocámara junto con unos casetes y por fin ya me alejaba de mi hogar dirigiéndome hacia una gran aventura en Egipto con mi más preciada amiga, Alice.

Por cierto, me presento, mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, tengo 19 años, tengo el pelo color castaño oscuro, ojos color chocolate y semi-alta . Viví en Forks y luego me mudé a Phoenix a eso de los 9 años. Allí pasé el resto de mi vida hasta hoy. Conocí a mi mejor amiga, Alice y fuimos juntas al mismo Instituto y Universidad, la cual aún no terminamos, pero como estamos de vacaciones decidimos ir a Egipto, una fascinación nuestra por las pirámides desde pequeñas y que nos habíamos prometido ir en el momento en que las dos tengamos esa posibilidad.

Bueno, mejor continuemos con mi aventura sino les contaré la historia de mi vida y no creo que quieran oírla.

El taxi paró, salí del vehículo, me acerqué al timbre y lo presioné. De inmediato se abrió la puerta dejando asomarse casi tres valijas, y por último apareció mi amiga, nos estrechamos en un fuerte abrazo ansiosas por el viaje a realizar. Después guardamos 2 de sus valijas en el portaequipaje del taxi y el otro bolso lo llevamos con nosotras en los asientos traseros del coche.

El conductor arrancó el vehículo y comenzó a acelerar a medida que se iban desvaneciendo los carros y los semáforos se ponían en verde. Nos dirigíamos al aeropuerto.

—¿Y? ¿cómo estás?—le pregunté al ver su cara desfigurarse por las diversas emociones que atravesaban su rostro.

—Nerviosa. ¡Muy!—declaró. Reí.

—Yo más que nada ansiosa—ambas reímos—. ¿Qué llevas?

—Nada, lo principal. Ropa, la notebook, cámara de fotos, videocámara, ropa, y creo que nada más. ¿Tú?

—El móvil (aunque no muy segura de tener señal allí), ropa, cámara, y... no sé, lo común.

El chofer frenó y bajo del coche, abrió el portaequipaje ayudándonos a sacar nuestro equipaje. Le pagamos y nos acercamos a las puertas de cristal corredizas, éstas se abrieron permitiéndonos pasar al interior del aeropuerto. Nos acercamos a donde habían varias personas realizando una fila para hacer el check in de nuestro vuelo y para poder informarnos si el vuelo estaba a tiempo.

Después de ser confirmadas del puntualismo del avión nos tocaba esperarlo y para matar el tiempo decidimos ir a una de las cafeterías de aquí.


	2. ¿Soñando despierta?

Aventuras en las pirámides.

_Chapter __2_: ¿Soñando despierta?

Caminamos varios metros hasta la cafetería, allí encontramos una mesa vacía y tomamos asiento en ella. Comenzamos a charlar sobre nuestro tan esperado y ansiado viaje. Varios minutos después una mesera se acercó a nosotras para tendernos las cartas, pero se lo negamos y le pedimos una lágrima (café con un poco de leche, para los que no sepan). Lo anotó en su pequeña libreta y se marchó.

La observamos alejarse de apoco, para poder llevar a cabo nuestra conversación, con mayor privacidad y sin que nadie nos molestara.

—Bella, ¿qué te parece si vamos primero al bote, luego a las pirámides para pasear por el Nilo y luego Abú Simbel y...? bueno, después veremos el resto.—preguntó al fin, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado, Alice, con un leve brillo en sus ojos dorados.

—Bueno, no se. En realidad tenía planeado ir primero a las pirámides o ir a Gizeh. Y después ir al bote, pero si tu quieres...

—Ah—se le escapó a Alice interrumpiendo mi aclaración—. Entonces por qué no vamos a Gizeh, después a las pirámides y después al bote. Claro, y por último a Abú Simbel, ¿qué te parece?

Nuevamente le surgió ese brillo tan intenso y particular de ella, no podía decepcionarla, después de todo lo que más ansiaba Alice era pasearse por el río Nilo. Le sonreí.

—Por supuesto.—al cabo de finalizar las palabras mi amiga brincó con un gran entusiasmo sobre la silla en la que se encontraba sentada.

La mesera se acercaba a nuestra mesa, luego de una larga espera. Pero antes de que pudiese siquiera estar al lado se giró para otra mesa, una que se encontraba a dos de distancia de la nuestra, les tomó el pedido a las personas sentada allí.

Esto era el colmo, habíamos tenido que estar esperando varios minutos para que después, cuando aparece la tan maldecida mesera se vaya a otra.

Cuando la mujer "toma pedidos" se apartó de en medio, Alice y yo pudimos observar a 3 hombres, 2 jóvenes y un adulto, me quedé observando uno de los 3 en especial, sin embargo no por ello no me fijé en el resto de éstos. En el primero, al que me quedé mirando tenía el cabello cobrizo, ojos dorados pero con un intenso brillo más especial que el de Alice. Era alto, y tenía alrededor de unos 19 o tal vez 20 años, no mayor.

El otro joven tenía ojos oscuros, rubio crispado y era unos pocos centímetros más bajo que el primero. Y al igual que el anterior tenía también alrededor de los 20 o 19 años.

Por último el mayor, rubio cual rayos de sol, ojos con una mezcla entre dorados y oscuros con, tal vez errado, 43 años de edad. Su altura no sobrepasaba la del primero, pero tampoco era menos alto que el segundo. En otras palabras, su altura estaba entre la de los dos jóvenes. Este hombre tenía algo especial, era como si radiara amabilidad y felicidad para los que se encontraran a su alrededor.

El ojidorado torció el gesto en una sonrisa, me deslumbró en el instante, tanto que si estuviera en frente de él no dudaría un segundo en lanzarme a sus brazos.

Luego de unos minutos me desperté de mi alocada imaginación descubriendo que a Alice le había sucedido exactamente lo mismo, nos miramos y largamos una sonora carcajada a la que a los pocos segundos de haberla producido nos arrepentimos y giramos nuestros rostros al lado contrario a donde estaban esos, tan perfectos, hombres.

Al permanecer en silencio, logré captar unas pequeñas palabras incoherentes de su conversación, algo sobre unos tesoros, diamantes, joyas, o algo similar. No le tomé gran importancia, después de todo podrían estar hablando sobre un mito, leyenda o cualquier cosa, no me incumbía y no me iba a meter donde no me llamasen.

Por fin llegó la "toma pedidos" con nuestros lágrimas, los bebimos, seguimos charlando, pagamos y nos fuimos a embarcar (subirnos al avión).

Caminamos por unos extensos pasillos hasta llegar a la cabina donde entregabas tu comprobante del pasaje, allí se encontraban dos personas que me pidieron el ticket para confirmar si estaba en el vuelo correcto y si no estaba vencido. Luego de confirmarnos que estaban al día y bien nos pudimos subir sin ningún problema en absoluto, al avión.

Comencé a buscar el lugar asignado para mí en los asientos.

—13 A, 13 A, 13 A...¡13 A!—exclamé no muy fuerte en el momento en que encontré mi asiento. Al lado de la ventanilla.

—¿Me puedo sentar al lado de la ventanilla, Bella?—preguntó Alice con los ojos brillosos y con carita de perro que lleva días sin poder alimentarse, no podía rehusarme ante tal mirada y menos proveniente de Alice, la cual me ha acompañado y soportado durante mas de 7 años.

—Está bien—dije con pesadez, resignándome a realizar cualquier discusión con mi mejor y más preciada amiga—Pero en la mitad del viaje volvemos a cambiar de lugar.

—Claro. Gracias Bella, eres la mejor.

Continuará....

__________________________________________________________________________________

Espero q les halla gustado,,, cualquier queja, sugerencia, apoyo, lo acepto con entusiasmo... espero que me acompañen hasta el final del fic.. ojala no los decepcione...  besos y saludos XD

mechiikagome


	3. Un joven misterioso

Aventuras en las pirámides.

_Chapter __3_: Un joven misterioso

Estábamos descansando, prácticamente durmiendo, en los asientos del avión, cuando de repente se sintió un ligero temblor. Todos los pasajeros, incluyéndome, sobresaltaron alarmados. Al parecer, hubo una _ligera_ equivocación de maniobras con el piloto del avión. Hubo otro temblor, ligero, pero lo suficientemente brusco para que el joven que estaba caminando por el pasillo tropezara y cayera, justo a mi lado.

Preocupada por su estado lo miré con gran preocupación a los ojos y le pregunté.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Eh—no esperaba que yo le preguntara como se encontraba, pero me miro a los ojos y ambos nos quedamos helados, estudiando la mirada del otro. Su mirada ámbar me había embobado. Hasta que el decidió romper el silencio, no había pasado mucho tiempo de mi pregunta, solo 1 o tal vez 2 minutos—. S-si... Estoy bien, no te preocupes—me aseguró.

Se levantó despacio teniendo el mayor de los cuidados de no volver a tropezar, se comenzó a alejar y a medida que más se apartaba de mí, sentía una opresión en el pecho. Era extraño, agradable pero a la vez doloroso. Decidí olvidarlo.

Me volví para el asiento enfrente mío. Sentía que alguien me observaba y eso en verdad me molestaba, hasta que giré la cabeza y me encontré con los oscuros ojos de Alice, quien me contemplaba con una sonrisa diabólica.

—Hey, ojo con los muchachos!!—me advirtió con un tono divertido.

—¿Qué diablos estás diciendo Ali? El sueño te hace decir boludeces. Además ¿no estabas durmiendo?—le contesté tratando de evitar el sonrojo que se me había subido al rostro.

—Como vos misma lo has dicho, estaba durmiendo. Pero al parecer me desperté justo en el momento más interesante.—confesó con una sonrisa que me produjo un escalofrío en la columna.

—_Señores pasajeros, les recordamos mantener abrochado el cinturón de seguridad, muchas gracias..._—comunico la azafata a través del alta voz.

Por extraño que pareciera comencé a pensar en él, en aquel joven con ojos dorados y pelo cobrizo. Y tratando de no parecer... mal pensada, me hubiese gustado estar más tiempo junto a ese muchacho.

Pero desafortunadamente la asistenta en el avión tuvo que pedir que tomen asiento todos los pasajeros. Maldita mujer.

Pasaron unos minutos y una mujer se nos acercó con un carro de bebidas.

—¿Desean algo para beber, señoritas?

—Sí—dijo Ali—. Si no es mucha molestia, desearía beber una coca-cola.

—Que sean dos, por favor—pedí.

—Enseguida—dijo la mujer.

Tomó una botella en sus manos y vació, un poco más de la mitad en dos vasos, su contenido. Nos la extendió a cada una en nuestras manos.

—Gracias—le agradecí.

—No hay de que—y siguió preguntando al resto de los pasajeros despiertos.

Al terminar la gaseosa, Alice se durmió en un profundo sueño. A los pocos segundo de que se durmiera y que yo terminara de beber mi gaseosa, me dieron ganas de ir al servicio a hacer mis necesidades personales.

Como mi _compañera_ estaba durmiendo, tuve que ser de lo más sigilosa posible en no despertarla ya que ella se encontraba en medio del pasillo y yo.

Cuando logré salir de los asientos con éxito, me dirigí a los baños, donde mi espera no fue de los más extensa porque a los pocos segundo de haber llegado, la puerta de una de las cabinas se abrió, saliendo de allí n hombre de gran masa, por no decir gordura.

Por el aire comenzó a expandirse un... _agradable_ olor.

—No debí almorzar frijoles con chiles esta mañana—oí decir al hombre.

Puaj. Suspiré. Tomé aire... _limpio,_ y decidí, sin duda alguna, esperar a que se desocupara la otra cabina.

Al minuto y medio, más o menos, se abre la puerta de la segunda cabina de servicio, se apagó la luz mientras se asomaba una mano por el espacio entre la puerta y la pared. Y de allí dentro salió la persona que menos esperaba encontrarme, el mismo Jove con el que me tope en mi asiento del avión y en la cafetería de Phoenix .

—¡Hey! Hola—me saludó.

—Ho-hola... Esto... co-¿cómo te encuentras?—le contesté, obviamente nerviosa. _**Qué estúpida le estaré pareciendo**_.

—Perfecto, sin problemas—contestó con una sonrisa torcida que me deslumbró al instante—. Dime, ¿qué hay de ti?

—¿Yo?

—Si, claro. ¿A quién más le estoy hablando?—dijo con una leve risilla.

—Oh. Si, si. Pues, estoy bien—respondí apenada.

—Esto...—ahora parecía él apenado—no quisiera sonar atrevido, pero deseo saber tu nombre...

—¿Ah?—me sorprendió su declaración—S-si... Mi-mi nombre-e es-s I-isa-isabella Swan—sonrió torcidamente, deslumbrándome de nuevo—. ¿Y el tuyo? —pregunté cuando pude recobrar la compostura.

—Edward Cullen. Esto... creo que mejor me voy, antes de que pase algo... innecesario—asentí sin comprender sus palabras. Me sonrió—Te veré después, Swan. —bromeó.

—Hasta luego, Cullen—logré decir sin tartamudear, bromeando también. Y se alejó.

Entre a la cabina tan deseada, insultándome internamente por lo estúpida que debí parecerle poniéndome nerviosa sin conocerle.

No entraba en mi lógica el por qué de esas reacciones al estar cerca de él, si tan solo lo conocía de hace menos de medio día.

Salí del servicio y llegué a mis asientos, donde me esperaba una Alice somnolienta recién despertada. Le conté lo sucedido en la parte trasera del avión. Se burló un poco de mi situación y trató de decirme la más estúpida de las ideas jamás escuchadas. Me dijo que me estaba enamorando de él. _**¿Acaso estaba demente? ¿cómo se le podían ocurrir tantas idioteces en tan poco tiempo? Insinuar que yo le ame... es toda y absolutamente una locura al 100%. O... tal vez.... ella tenga razón.**_

_**¿Pero que rayos estoy pensando? Se me subieron las ideas de Alice a la cabeza... demasiado ella a mi lado. No importa, podría soportarlo dos semanas más... eso creo... **_

Sin más que decirme a mí misma, continué pensando en mi encuentro con él fuera de las cabinas de servicio hasta el final del viaje.

Estábamos llegando y nos empezamos a preparar para desembarcar del ave metálico. Nos abrochamos el cinturón de seguridad. El avión comenzó a descender y luego aterrizo en la _pista de aterrizaje_ con un golpe brusco provocando que los pasajeros rebotaran de sus asientos.

Nos desabrochamos el cinturón de seguridad, al cabo de que la luz nos indicara el momento preciso para realizar esta acción.

Tomamos en nuestras manos nuestros bolsos y nos aseguramos de no olvidarnos absolutamente nada en el avión, cruzamos el pasillo de éste y después bajamos por las escaleras.

Recogimos nuestro equipaje y comenzamos a buscar algún carro que nos pudiera llevar hasta el hotel en el que habíamos hecho reservación. Hallamos uno vacío y nos subimos en él. Le dimos el nombre del hotel donde nos hospedaríamos y el conductor aceleró

Luego de unos 20 minutos, aproximadamente, llegamos a nuestro destino, le pagamos al hombre del vehículo quien se despidió. Entramos al edificio de no gran tamaño y le pedimos al asistente del recibidor si nos podría llevar a nuestro dormitorio.

—¿Habéis hecho reservación?—preguntó el hombre

—Claro, está al nombre de Isabella Swan, que soy yo—le enseñé mi identificación. Asintió y nos pidió que le siguiéramos. Obedecimos sin chistar, alegres de por fin haber llegado a nuestro lugar de sueños.

Subimos 3 pisos y la habitación que nos fue asignada era la 2 C. Entramos en el dormitorio y lo contemplamos. No era una casa pero sí lo suficiente para estar satisfechas.

De inmediato desempacamos nuestras cosas, yo con ayuda de Alice, ya que ella tenía su propia forma de ordenar la ropa. De a color y diseño o algo por el estilo, nunca le entendí bien.

Al terminar de ordenar me recosté sobre mi cama que estaba frente al televisor de 19 pulgadas. Lo encendí y empecé a ver las noticias, no estaba de lo más aburrida para ver otra cosa, en verdad no soy de las que ven las noticias, pero lo hago cuando no se que hacer y no tengo ni ganas de cambiar de canal.

Luego de media hora, que Ali terminó de acomodar sus cosas, me obligó a que bajáramos juntas al restaurante del hotel a cenar algo. No tenía mucho apetito, pero aún así lo hice (obligada).

Nos sentamos en la primera mesa que vimos vacía que nos encontramos y al instante vinieron a tomar nuestro pedido. Yo no haría la gran cosa, solo pedí un cortado (café con unas pocas gotas de leche). Alice, en cambio, pidió una ensalada y agua para beber. El hombre se fue dejándonos a solas.

Oí entrar a alguien en el comedor, sin importancia. Seguí hablando con Alice, pero ella parecía en otra cosa, eso me disgustó y cuando iba reprimirle me cortó la frase.

—¡Bella, mira!—me gritó—¡tu chico!—confundida me di media vuelta siguiendo su mirada y pude contemplar que el que se encontraba allí, en la entrada, era Edward Cullen. Sí, el mismo. Le miré a los ojos preguntando que vendría de estar haciendo aquí.

Él volteó su cabeza hacia mi dirección y noté que se dio cuenta deque le miraba ya que se mordió el labio para evitar que se le saliera una carcajada. Me ruboricé al saber que no le despegaba la mirada de encima. Pero la cuestión es que no podía. ¿La razón? Me había perdido en esos ojos dorados tan perfectos y únicos que solamente él tenía.

Volteé la cabeza cuando me recobré. Miré a Alice quien me contemplaba con una sonrisa. Y le susurré:

—Ali, dime, ¿qué está haciendo?

—Hum, te está mirando de reojo—contestó, para luego agregar—. ¿Sabes? Creo que le gustas—puse mis ojos en blanco ante esa posibilidad de 1 en 1.000.000—. De veras, Bells, ¡Ah! Ahora se está acercando.

Me puse más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba, si eso era posible. Alice se puso de pié y la miré horrorizada. Me dijo que enseguida volvía y que iba al baño. No le creí, por supuesto que era solo una excusa para dejarme a solas con Edward.

—Hola—sentí una voz aterciopelada rozar contra mi oreja. Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna.

—Hola Edward.

—Nos volvemos a encontrar—mencionó con un tono notablemente alegre.

—¿Es que acaso eres un acosador?—pregunté en broma

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—¿Es que no te has dado cuenta que a todos los lugares que voy estás tu? Primero en el aeropuerto en Phoenix, luego en el avino y por ultimo aquí—le expliqué.

—Vaya, buena teoría—dijo chistoso—. Pero la verdad puede que sea cosa del destino que nos quiere unir—bromeó. Rodé los ojos. Sonrió torcidamente y yo procuré no mirarle demasiado, ya bastaba con que mi corazón latiera desbocado.

—Esto, Isabella...

—...dime Bella—le corregí. Sonrió satisfecho.

—Vale, Bella. Me preguntaba si te hospedabas en este hotel.

—S-sí, ¿a qué viene la pregunta?—inquirí curiosa.

—Bueno, la cosa era para poder vernos a menudo...

—A, ya. Pero no estaré en el hotel mucho tiempo. Ya sabes, por las excursiones a los diferentes sitios—le expliqué.

—Claro, claro. Yo tampoco estaré mucho. Solo durante las noches—asentí—¿Bella?

—¿Si?

—Me preguntaba si... uno de estos días, mañana para ser más preciso... ¿te gustaría salir conmigo?—preguntó nervioso.

Me quedé en silencio por unos instantes, eternos para él. Miré hacia los baños y pude contemplar a Alice observando todo lo que sucedía entre Edward y yo. Incómodo. Pude notar que estaba moviendo su cabeza en forma de asentimiento, de seguro para que le dijera que sí a Edward.

—D-de acuerdo—hablé por fin.

—¿En serio?—preguntó con la cara de repente iluminada por la emoción.

—Claro—le aseguré con una sonrisa—. De seguro será maravilloso. Ya no puedo esperar a que se haga mañana.

—Yo tampoco—dijo alegre—Vaya...—murmuró por lo bajo—Esto... ¿te parece que te pase a buscar a las 7 p.m.?—asentí con otra sonrisa.

Se levantó de su asiento, y antes de irse me besó la mejilla en despedida y luego se marchó.

¿Por qué mi corazón dio un vuelco ante tal contacto? No era la primera vez que me besaban en la mejilla, por supuesto, pero era diferente con él, lo sentía en mi interior. Pero por una extraña razón no lo entendía o lo más probable, no deseaba admitirlo

Continuará....

__________________________________________________________________________________

Espero q les halla gustado,,, cualquier queja, sugerencia, apoyo, recomendación, todo, lo acepto con placer... espero que me acompañen hasta el final del fic.. ojala no los decepcione...  cuídense y sigan leyendo mis fics. Besos y saludos XD

P/d: La historia fue creada por mi misma, si tiene alguna relación con otro fic/historia es pura y nada más que coincidencia. Y sepan disculparme si así lo es...

P/d 2: Más adelante explicaré algunas cosas... aunque son en los últimos capítulos.... es que tomé prestado de la saga de Crepúsculo algunos detalles que me parecieron de lo más conveniente... también sepan disculparme por mi atrevimiento a este hecho. Cualquier cosa ya lo verán a lo largo de esta historia.

Sin más que decir, me despido: **mechiikagome**


	4. La cita

_**El corazón no elige de quien enamorarse solo se enamora… a veces es correspondido… otras no. No elige ¿cómo?, ¿donde? y ¿por qué? solo lo hace...**_

**Aventuras en las pirámides**.

_[__Los personajes verdaderamente son de Stephenie Meyer.]_

_Chapter __4_: La cita

—¡Bella!¡despierta, son las 10:30 de la mañana!¡no vamos a llegar a ir a Abú Simbel!—gritaba Alice mientras brincaba sobre mi cama.

—Ya voy—dije somnolienta—. Pero deja de brincar sobre mi cama Alice—Paró sonriendo.

Con cansancio me levanté, me duché y luego me vestí y desayuné. Rápidamente salimos del hotel y nos dirigimos al autobús que nos esperaba para llevarnos a Abú Simbel.

Estuvimos unos 20 minutos en el carro y como comenzaba a aburrirme tomé mi cámara de fotos y saqué algunas al paisaje que se me era presente en esos momentos. A los pocos minutos de tomar fotos el autobús paró repentinamente, habíamos llegado a nuestro destino.

Bajamos a tierra firme y nuevamente comencé a tomarle fotos a lo que se encontrara a mi alrededor al igual lo que se encontraba cerca de Alice. Giré para tomarle una foto a las ruinas, pero me encontré con el bello rostro de Edward ,quien pareciera que nos estuviera siguiendo porque a cada lado que iba el siempre estaba. Sin embargo eso me agradaba.

—¡Bella! —me saludó al verme—¿cómo estás?

—Bien, gracias Edward. ¿Y tú? ¿qué haces por aquí? ¿acaso nos persigues? —pregunté juguetonamente. El rió

—Sí si, claro Bella, te sigo porque eres mi obsesión—bromeó, ambos reímos—¿no serás tu la que me anda siguiendo por todos lados? —siguió a lo que ambos reímos más fuerte—En verdad estoy admirando la belleza de estas ruinas, y supongo que tu también, ¿no es así?

—Y no te equivocas. Sí estoy visitando Egipto, el sueño de mi infancia.

—¿De veras? Que genial poder cumplir tu sueño—admiró—¿estás lista para esta noche?

—Claro—contesté sonriendo mientras me perdía en sus ojos dorados.

—¡Edward! ¡ven para acá! —se escuchó gritar a lo lejos. El aludido rodó los ojos notablemente molesto por lo recién dicho.

—¡Ya voy! —espetó claramente encolerizado. Reí por lo bajo—Aja, así que te parece gracioso—me dijo con mi sonrisa favorita, la torcida.

—Pues, ¿se nota mucho? —bramó bajo, a lo que reí.

—¡Edward! ¡si no vienes para acá en este instante, vete despidiendo de tu piano!—se oyó una amenaza por parte del hombre quien le gritaba a mi compañero. Edward se tensó al oír lo último expresado.

—Así que tocas el piano—dije asombrada y juguetonamente.

—Sí... esto, Bella, debo irme.

—Claro, claro. Ve con tu adorado piano mientras yo me quedo aquí desolada y sin nadie que me haga pasar alegre la tarde llena de bromas—bromeé—. Anda, ve. Nos veremos hoy en la noche—me despedí.

—Claro, hasta luego Bella hermosa—dijo mientras me besaba en mi mejilla más cerca de mis labios haciéndome sonrojar.

Cuando se alejó lo suficiente para que no vea mis acciones, me llevé una mano a la mejilla donde el me había besado.

—Valla... "parece que hay romance floreciendo en la sabana"(**n/a: eso lo saqué del Rey León XD me pareció muy justo ponerlo ahí... pero me parece que no está citado textualmente jaja**)

—No molestes, Alice—dije haciendo un mohín.

Calló manteniendo una sonrisa en su rostro, la cual era odiosamente insoportable verla con esa mueca de felicidad.

Tanto ella como yo sabíamos que nunca me había enamorado de nadie, según Alice, porque era demasiado seria y aburrida para los chicos de nuestra edad que buscaban chicas divertidas que les gustara la adrenalina y vivir la vida al 100% como a ella.

Al finalizar este pensamiento, yo junto con Alice y otro grupo de turistas entramos al magnífico templo en el que tanto habíamos soñado alguna vez ir, y ahora.. aquí estábamos paseando y contemplándolo por dentro de él.

El templo era como una ruina, sólo que más cuidada y mantenida que otras infraestructuras, a decir verdad.

Como solo llevaba un carrete evité sacar gran cantidad de fotos para que así no se me acabara tan rápido, aunque se me era muy difícil.

En un momento el guía nos dejo de hablar sobre todo ese rollo de cuando se comenzó a construir el templo y todo eso, dejándonos pasear por el lugar sin tocar nada, claro.

—Anda Bella, ponte ahí y te saco una foto—dijo Ali con una emoción contenida. Asentí y me coloqué donde me había pedido. Posé.

Al momento de presionar el botón, alguien posa un brazo sobre mis hombros y así tomándonos unas fotos juntos. Al voltear, no me esperaba lo que mis ojos me ofrecían.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿no era que te habían llamado bajo amenaza? —sonreí y su sonrisa decayó.

—Me he escapado, qué tal ¿eh?—bromeó nuevamente, en ese momento me percaté que también había otro joven a su lado—Hey, les quiero presentar a mi hermano, Jasper.

—Hola Jasper—saludé, el movió la cabeza en señal de saludo con una leve sonrisa, parecía algo tímido—. Soy Bella, y ella es mi amiga Alice.

Pude observar como Jasper enrojeció al ver a Alice y sonreí. Miré a mi amiga que reaccionó de igual modo. Volví a sonreír, al parecer mi amiga le gustó el hermano de Edward y eso no es algo que se vea todos los días, es decir, verla enrojecer.

—¿Qué hacen en Egipto? —pregunté curiosa. Noté, tanto Jasper como Edward, que se tensaron ante la pregunta realizada. ¿Estaban nerviosos?—Oigan, ¿están nerviosas?

—¿Qué? ¿nosotros nerviosos? ¿por qué estarlo? —respondió rápidamente Edward

—No lo sé, eso me pareció

—Bella, debemos irnos—nos interrumpió Alice. Asentí y me giré a los chicos.

—Bueno, hablaremos en otra ocasión. Adiós!

—Adiós muchachos! —se despidió mi amiga con una sonrisa mientras nos apartábamos.

Fui alejándome lentamente mientras lo observaba. Miraba y contemplaba sus profundos ojos, su pelo tan sedoso y revoltoso, todo de él era magnífico. Como si fuera otra maravilla del mundo pero en el 1er puesto de todas las maravillas.

Mis pensamientos me dejaron llevarme por una imaginación casi imposible y sin darme cuenta cómo fue, ya eran las 6.30 de la tarde y aún no había llegado al hotel a vestirme para mi _cita _y era al las ¡7!. Bajé disparada en dirección al hotel del autobús arrastrando conmigo a Alice.

Entramos al edificio y subimos lo más pronto posible al elevador. Luego de 27 tortuosos segundos llegamos a la habitación y entre como si me fuera la vida en ello.

—Valla, parece que ese tal _Edward_ te flechó el corazón(*)—bromeó Alice conteniendo una risa.

—Alice, no estoy para bromas—dije mientras entraba al baño. Me metí a la ducha para quitarme el sudor.

Salí demasiado rápido cerrando el grifo y secándome. Me vestí a una velocidad que jamás creí poder realizar y me observé en el espejo. Me maquillé dándome un delineado a mis ojos, sombra, apenas un toque de rubor y me puse un labial rosado tirando a un leve rojo carmesí. Luego de esto me peiné resaltando mis rizos.

El timbre de la habitación sonó poniéndome mas nerviosa de lo que ya estaba. Respiré hondo tres veces y conté hasta 10 en mi interior para relajarme al menos un poco.

—¡Ya voy!—exclamé mientras salía a zancadas del baño y habría la puerta.

En el umbral se encontraba nuestro _vecino_ quien traía en la mano un frasco vacío. Me contemplo con los ojos abiertos como platos de arriba abajo, lo cual me repugnó totalmente. Carraspeé para llamar su atención y que me dejara de comer con esos desagradables ojos suyos.

—¿Qué desea?—pregunté claramente irritada por su comportamiento.

—Bueno, yo... esto... quería.... ¡Ah, sí! Quería pedirle un poco de azúcar si no es mucho pedir—habló bajando nuevamente los ojos y devorándome con ellos.

Me metí a la habitación y cerré la puerta dejando una abertura en donde sólo se veía mi cabeza.

—Sí, claro. Espere aquí, ahora se la alcanzo.

Me había decepcionado el no encontrar a Edward allí fuera en lugar de a ese viejo lujurioso. Me encaminé a la cocina donde se encontraba Alice bebiendo café mientras leía una revista de moda.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Y tu príncipe azul?—le dirigí una mirada mordaz y rió por lo bajo. Bufé.

—Es el pervertido de al lado pidiendo azúcar—expliqué maldiciendo en mi interior

—¿Pervertido? ¿qué ha hecho?—preguntó curiosa— Oye, no creerás que tu príncipe te dejará plantada aquí ¿no? Después de todo son 6.57 y él te dijo a las 7

—Alice, si hay algo en que aprendí en todas las novelas que he visto...

—Que no son muchas—me interrumpió Allie. La miré con el ceño fruncido.

—...es que los hombres no son puntuales—terminé. Alice negó divertida con su cabeza.

Tomé el azúcar en mis manos y me alejé de allí. Le entregué al viejo el tarro de azúcar y se alejó. Cerré la puerta y me eché encima de la cama.

La puerta volvió a sonar y rodé mis ojos claramente irritada. Me levanté pesadamente y abrí la puerta. Allí, en el umbral, estaba él. Con su característico cabello cobrizo y sus ojos esmeralda. Y, por supuesto, su sonrisa torcida. Su embriagadora, dulce y perfecta sonrisa torcida.

—Las 7.00 de la tarde, como dije. ¡Hola, Bella!—me saludó. Extrañada contemplé mi reloj y marcaban las 7 en punto. Alcé mi vista para mirarlo.

—Jamás creí que fueras puntual. Hola, Edward—saludé—. Alice, ya me voy. Después vuelvo.

Sentí su mano aferrarse a mi muñeca sutilmente y luego jalándome fuera de la habitación. El aire golpeaba tiernamente mis mejillas enrojecidas. Sonreí sin que se percatara de ello.

Bajamos por el elevador y me siguió jalando fuera de éste llegando a la entrada del hotel. Salimos a la calle poco transitada por el horario y dejó de correr. Lo alcancé y me posé a su lado.

Lentamente incliné mi cabeza a su hombro dejándola reposar. Cerré los ojos y aspiré su embriagador aroma.

Sentí como Edward abría una puerta y entrábamos a un lugar cálido. Me obligué a abrir los ojos y contemple una hermosa habitación repleta de recuadros con fotos de Egipto, y sus típicas mesas bajas con almohadones para sentarse en ellos.

_Hermoso_, pensé en mi mente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Me giré para ver a mi compañero, quien me contemplaba maravillado.

—Es hermoso, Edward. Gracias—agradecí. Me besó el cabello dulcemente y me acompañó a una mesa donde tomamos asiento—. En serio, es precioso—volví a decir contemplando nuevamente el lugar.

—Sí que lo es. Pero tu eres más preciosa—me sonrojé por su comentario, bajando la mirada al mis rodillas.

Se acerco un _mozo, _quién nos atendió y tomó nuestra orden. Sentí su mirada en mí. Rodé los ojos en respuesta pensando: _repugnante! _Se alejó permitiéndome relajarme ante su odiosa mirada lujuriosa.

—Cuéntame Edward. ¿Qué han hecho tu hermano y tu en Abú Simbel?—pregunté.

Nuevamente noté que se tensaba y se tornaba nervioso ante la pregunta realizada, deducí.

—Esto... yo... nada. ¿Qué más podría haber hecho? Paseamos...—tragó pesadamente, claramente nervioso.

—Mmm, que raro... no te vimos en el grupo—persuadí por más información.

—¿Qué? No, no. Esto, yo... No me viste porque...—mudeció. Abrió nuevamente la boca para hablar—Porque estábamos en otro grupo.

—Oh. Creí que había uno solo—me descubrí triste de no poder estar en un mismo grupo con él y rápidamente me descarté esa rara idea de la cabeza. Es decir, apenas nos conocíamos...

—Estas de maravilla, Bella—noté el brusco cambió de tema y supe que escondía algo. Pero aún así le seguí la corriente.

—Gracias, tu también lo estás.

—No, pero tu belleza supera a la de cualquier diosa que halla existido entre los dioses griegos—sentí mis mejillas encenderse furtivamente ante el cumplido y bajé la mirada—Te has quedado callada, Bella—tomó mi mentón con su perfecta mano y la alzó para que lo viese a los ojos.

Su cara comenzó acercarse a la mía e instintivamente comencé a cerrar mis ojos. Parecía como si nada pudiese ir mal. Estaba con el hombre más perfecto sobre la tierra y estaba interesado en mí, ¿qué podía ir mal?

Y sin darme cuenta mi respuesta fue contestada involuntariamente con el _estúpido mozo_ acercándose con nuestra comida en manos. Nos separamos sin la menor intención.

Suspiré pesadamente y tomé en mis manos los cubiertos y comencé a ingerir el alimento que reposaba enfrente de mí. Edward mi miraba mientras comía lo cuál me inquietó un poco, odiaba que me viesen mientras comía. Intenté ignorarlo.

Terminamos de cenar y Edward muy caballerosamente pagó los gastos y nos fuimos de allí. Caminamos por la desierta calle de Egipto y luego de unos minutos y tener los pies hechos puré decidimos pegar la vuelta e ir de regreso al hotel.

Subimos al segundo piso del hotel y nos acercamos a mi respectivo _departamento_ de ahí. No teníamos la intención, y mucho menos queríamos hacerlo, de despedirnos. Cuando al fin decidí entrar besé su mejilla y me alejé. Abrí la puerta y sentí que tomaba fuertemente de mi brazo, jalando de él. Me besó.

Fue algo tímido, esperando respuesta a la que accedí al momento. Su beso fue cálido el mejor que me había dado en la vida.

Sinceramente... no recuerdo nada mejor que eso. Siquiera el venir a Egipto.

**Continuará....**

__________________________________________________________________________________

Espero q les halla gustado y lamento el retraso, lo que pasó es que me ha ido... mal en un examen de historia (puaj!) y mi mamá no me permitió que usara la computadora hasta que la levantara :S

Volviendo a lo anterior... cualquier queja, sugerencia, apoyo, recomendación, todo, lo acepto con gusto... espero que me acompañen hasta el final del fic.. ojala no los decepcione...  cuídense y sigan leyendo mis fics. Besos y saludos XD

Y ahora que vuelvo.... quiero exclamar con toda mi energía... **¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡APROBÉ HISTOPRIA!!!!!!!!!!**

Jajaja, gracias por todo y les agradezco en serio toda su participación y el leer mi historia, sé que tardo mucho en actualizar, pero es que no tengo mucho tiempo. La escuela de */¿?=)(/&%!" me ha quitado mucho tiempo. Entre trabajos, tareas, inglés a parte, gimnasia, exámenes... en verdad es una tortura china... (sin ofender a los chinos, claro :D) jaja, besos...

P/d: La historia fue creada por mi misma, si tiene alguna relación con otro fic/historia es pura y nada más que coincidencia. Y sepan disculparme si así lo es...

Sin más que decir, me despido: **mechiikagome**


	5. Doble cita

_Una sonrisa significa mucho. Enriquece a quien la recibe; sin empobrecer a quien la ofrece._ _Dura un segundo pero su recuerdo, a veces nunca se borra._

**Aventuras en las pirámides**.

_[Los personajes verdaderamente son de Stephenie Meyer.]_

_Chapter __5_: Doble cita.

Me desperté un poco tarde y recordé que con Alice teníamos planeado ir a las pirámides. Sentí un horrible retorcijón en el estómago junto con el sentimiento de culpabilidad. Le había prometido que iríamos y ahora nos lo perdimos.

Miré tristemente a la cama de mi amiga para encontrarla vacía... ¡¿VACÍA?!

_Oh, no..._, pensé, _¿dónde está? ¿se habrá enojado conmigo?_

Me puse una bata para cubrir mi pijama y salí de la habitación y me dirigí al comedor del hotel para ver si la encontraba allí. Pero no, no había nadie más que unas pocas personas que no conocía.

Volví a subir a las habitaciones. Probablemente se habría escondido para que no la encontrara. Debía de estar furiosa conmigo.

Pero al llegar nuevamente a las habitaciones, estas estaban vacías.

Resignada me senté sobre mi cama revolviéndome el cabello. No sabía donde podría estar. Había tratado de llamarle al móvil, pero no contestaba. Comenzaba a desesperarme.

—¡Ya llegué! —exclamaron. Volteé rápidamente hacia la entrada y pude observar que era Alice, colocando las llaves de la puerta en un la mesa junto a la puerta.

—¿Donde te habías metido? ¿Te has dado cuenta cuán desesperada estaba? Ni una nota me dejaste. ¿Y por qué no atendías el móvil? ¿Acaso lo tienes de adorno? —pregunté exasperada y fuera de mí.

—Ja, ja. Fui a las pirámides te iba a avisar pero estabas plácidamente durmiendo y... hum... soñando con "alguien"—explicó resaltando la última palabra—. Oye, actúas cómo mi madre. Relájate.

—¿Cómo no quieres que actúe como ella si te desapareciste? No me dejaste ni una sola e insignificante nota. Tampoco respondías al móvil. ¿Cómo quieres que reaccione? Y ahora dime, ¿por qué rayos no contestabas a mis llamadas?

—Pues porque me quedé sin carga y el móvil se me apagó. Y respecto a la nota no encontré papel y cuando bajé se me olvidó por completo el pedirle un papel al recepcionista. Lo siento, es que no se me iba de la mente lo que decías en sueños: "Edward! Edward no te vayas, no me dejes. Edward!" —dijo imitando patéticamente mi voz. Aún así me sonrojé y callé. No tenía nada que argumentar con respecto a ese tema.

—Si gustas hoy podríamos ir en el bote por el río—sugirió.

—Claro—respondí sin más que decir.

Golpearon la puerta de la habitación. Alice y yo nos preguntamos quién podría ser a las 11: 45 de la mañana. La primera se acercó lentamente a la puerta y al abrirla descubrimos que era nada más y nada menos que Edward Cullen.

—¿Qué tal Alice? ¿Bella sigue durmiendo? —preguntó esta vez bajando el tono de voz y cauteloso. La aludida se echó a reír pero respondió.

—No, ya no. Pero no sabes qué coincidencia. Justo hablábamos de ti—volvió a reír—Vamos, pasa.

En el mismo instante en que descubrí que era Edward fui al baño entre tropezones y desesperación. Allí me arreglé un poco el cabello y me lavé el rostro para estar un poco más presentable.

Salí del baño a darle los buenos días a él, quien me tomó de la cintura dándome un dulce y tierno beso en mis labios. Al separarnos me sonrió con su magnífica y única sonrisa, la torcida.

—Hola, hermosa—me saludó

—Hola Edward.

—Como no pude verte en las pirámides le pregunté a Alice que te había pasado y me respondió de que andabas durmiendo—me sonrojé y el me acarició la mejilla.

—Vine a preguntarte si querías salir a cenar conmigo—continuó.

—Cla...no, no puedo—dije mirando a Alice—. Le he dicho a Alice que iríamos al bote hoy.

—Oh... —dijo bajando la mirada tristemente. Al verlo así el corazón se me estrujó por dentro—Pero... no tiene por qué quedarse sola.

—¿Cómo? ¿A qué te refieres? —pregunté confundida al ver su repentino cambio de humor.

—Alice—se dirigió a mi mejor amiga—¿Te gustaría ir a cenar con mi hermano?

Miré a Alice sorprendida por la pregunta de Edward y ansiosa por escuchar la respuesta. Alice se sonrojó levemente. Para los que no la conocen no pensarían que eso era un rubor, pero yo la conocía perfectamente. Además de que sabía que a mi amiga la agradaba más que como amigo el hermanos de Edward.

—Yo... este... no lo se. Tal vez él no quiere. Sería una molestia—respondió con un brillo de tristeza en sus ojos. La miré por unos segundos preocupada.

—No—dijo mi... ¿qué? ¿Acaso iba a decir mi Edward? —A Jasper le agradas, no tendrá ningún inconveniente en salir contigo. Además me a preguntado de ti—dijo con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro provocando el sonrojo más notable en Alice.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Irás? —pregunté ansiosa por que dijera que sí.

—E-esta bien—pronuncié. Salté emocionada y la abracé.

Al separarme, Edward nos miraba con su sonrisa torcida. Mi sonrisa torcida.

—Vale, entonces te recojo a las...

—7—lo interrumpí—Abajo en el salón del hotel.

—Genial. Nos vemos chicas—se despidió con un beso en la mejilla a cada una.

El corazón me latía a una velocidad sorprendente y yo llevaba una estúpida sonrisa de enamorada en el rostro. Mi cabeza daba vueltas entorno a Edward.

Sus hermosos ojos verdes, su desordenado y magnífico cabello cobrizo. Su forma tan elegante de caminar, su sonrisa perfecta que deslumbra a todo quien la vea. Su tan única y significativa forma de ser y hablar como si fuera de otra época. Ese cuerpo escultural tan perfecto como el de los dioses. En sí, era y es el ser más perfecto sobre la tierra.

Así pasé todo la mañana y tarde pensando en nada más que él y en cómo debía lucir frente a sus hermosísimos ojos color esmeralda, y cuando menos lo pensé ya eran las 6.35 de la tarde. Faltaban 25 minutos para que mi... mi Edward venga a por nosotras.

Me duché rápidamente y me puse un hermoso vestido color azul con pliegues en las puntas y un escote en forma de u.

Al salir del baño Alice m esperaba ya vestida y maquillada. Me ayudó a peinarme y a maquillarme sin aplicarme un gran exceso ya que sabía que yo prefería estar al natural.

A eso de las 6.58 estuvimos listas por lo que decidimos bajar al salón y esperar a los chicos. Mi sonrisa no se aparaba de mi rostro por más que quisiera. Pero qué iba a hacer, estaba feliz de que alguien tan perfecto como Edward se fijara en mí.

Llegamos al salón del hotel justo en punto y pudimos visualizar que Jasper y Edward entraban al hotel. Alice sonrió, yo ya lo hacía.

Cuando miré a Alice ella no apartaba sus ojos de el hermano de Edward. Sus ojos estaban para él y nada más que para él esta noche. Para Jasper. Él tampoco dejaba de mirarla como si fuera una diosa y eso me agradó porque sabía que dejaba a Allie en buenas manos.

Edward se me acercó y me saludó con un cálido beso en los labios al que respondí gustosa.

Cenamos juntos y platicamos sobre una gran variedad de cosas. Fue una noche muy divertida, todos reíamos con las anécdotas de nuestra niñez o cosas similares

Al finalizar la cena nos separamos para tener más "intimidad" entre parejas.

Con mi pareja nos fuimos a caminar por una calle oscura y deshabitada. Observaba las estrellas embobada por la cantidad que me era permitido observar.

—Son hermosas—dije maravillada.

—Sí que lo es—extrañada por que Edward halla usado el singular en ves del plural me giré a verlo y él me observaba a mí. Comprendí que él se refería a mi y me sonrojé.

No tenía que argumentar con ese cumplido proveniente de él.

—Oye, ¿te comieron la lengua los ratones que no respondes? —preguntó con un ligero tono de broma en su voz.

—No, es que... me halagó mucho tu cumplido y pues... no supe que decir.

—No hace falta que digas nada—tomo mi rostro en sus manos y lo miré a los ojos.

—Gracias.

Acerqué mi rostro al de él y lo besé. No tardó en corresponderme el beso y bajó sus manos sutil y delicadamente por mi espalda hasta llegar a la cintura. Subí mis brazos sobre sus hombros y entrelacé mis dedos con su cabello broncíneo.

Nos separamos para poder respirar. Edward me tomó de la mano retomando nuestro camino al hotel y despedirnos, aunque era algo que en realidad no quería. Mi corazón se estrujía dolorosamente al saber que me separaría de él.

Llegamos a la entrada del hotel para encontrarnos con Alice y Jasper, pero aún no habían llegado.

Esperamos casi 15 minutos a que ellos llegaran, no hablamos durante ese tiempo solo nos mirábamos de vez en cuando y yo me sonrojaba cada vez que él me atrapaba contemplándolo de reojo.

Finalmente, la pareja de año se dignó a aparecer. Ambos parecían muy felices juntos, especialmente Alice.

—Ya era hora de que llegaran. Es un poco tarde ¿no? —dijo Edward dirigiendo el último mensaje a su hermano con una mirada amenazante. El aludido reaccionó de inmediato.

—Cierto, muy cierto! —dijo Jasper—Esta noche la he pasado genial. Hasta luego Bella—me dijo—Alice—se le iluminaron los ojos y se acercó a mi amiga a quien le besó la mejilla.

Edward hizo lo mismo y se despidieron.

Nosotras comenzamos a intercambiar toda información sobre aquella noche mientras entrábamos al hotel entre agotadas y emocionadas.

Llegamos a las habitaciones y al cabo de terminar nuestro interrogatorio cerramos nuestros ojos para dormir al rededor de las 3.30 de la mañana. Era muy tarde y era mejor dormirnos ahora si no queríamos perdernos para ver las pirámides.

**Continuará....**

__________________________________________________________________________________

Espero q les halla gustado y lamento el retraso de todo corazón.

En verdad me he centrado más en leer fics que en terminar el capítulo para que lo puedan leer. En serio lo lamento. Un descuido mío y nada más que mío.

P/d: La historia fue creada por mi misma, si tiene alguna relación con otro fic/historia es pura y nada más que coincidencia. Y sepan disculparme si así lo es...

Sin más que decir, me despido: **mechiikagome**


	6. Prohibido entrar a las pirámides?, Dudas

_Algunas cosas malas tienen que pasar_ p_ara dar paso a las mas Agradables._ _Al fin y al cabo_ _la felicidad es algo que todos anhelamos... sin importar cuanto tarde en llegar._

**Aventuras en las pirámides**.

_[Los personajes verdaderamente son de Stephenie Meyer.]_

_Chapter __6_: Prohibido entrar a las pirámides?, Surgimiento de dudas.

Los rayos del sol entrando por la ventana y pegando de lleno en nuestros rostros provocó que nos despertáramos más temprano de lo planeado. Es decir, al rededor de las 8.

Al no poder volvernos a dormir nos levantamos y nos turnamos para ducharnos, vestirnos y luego fuimos a desayunar a la cafetería del hotel.

Cuando finalizamos todo aquello nos dispusimos ir a las pirámides para poder visitarlas al fin, así que tomamos un autobús que nos alcanzara allí. El camino fue en verdad muy aburrido, jamás creí que fuera tan larga la distancia que nos separaba de esas maravillas. Estuvimos viajando al rededor de 2 horas y media.

El autobús paró y nos esperó paciente. Caminamos en dirección a la primera pirámide. Allí a uno pocos metros de ésta, en la entrada, se encontraba un hombre como de seguridad parado.

Estábamos a punto de entrar a la pirámide hasta que el hombre corpulento de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color nos paró antes de poder realizar nuestro cometido y nos habló algo en un idioma extraño que ninguna de las dos no entendimos. Nos miramos Alice y yo y nos fruncimos el ceño, después miramos al hombre nuevamente.

—Disculpe, pero no hablamos su idioma—tratamos de decir lentamente para que lograra entendernos sin ningún conflicto.

—Les entiendo jovencitas, se hablar muchos idiomas—nosotras quedamos con los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa, pero respondimos rápidamente.

—De acuerdo, ¿qué es lo que intentaba explicarnos segundos antes? —preguntó intrigada Alice.

—Les decía que no les está permitido entrar hasta nuevo aviso a ustedes ni a nadie que no sea un oficial—nos volvimos a mirar confundidas y dirigimos esas miradas de confusión al hombre de seguridad para que nos explicara con mayor claridad la situación—. Verán, anoche, se ha cometido un robo dentro de las pirámides, por lo que se prohibió rotundamente la entrada a cualquier persona hasta que se haya descubierto el caso.

—¿UN ROBO? —exclamamos sorprendidas.

—Así es. Y si ustedes poseen algo de información se les pide amablemente que sea reportada de inmediato a mí o a otro oficial.

—P-pero... cómo... n-no, no puede ser... —susurraba Alice fuera de sí, pero volvió rápido—¿A qué hora sucedió oficial?

—El acontecimiento tuvo lugar al rededor de las 3 de la madrugada. Hasta las 5.

—E-eso no puede ser posible, es... nosotras... no... estábamos aquí por esas horas. O sea, hasta las 3 porque luego fuimos al hotel y hablamos hasta cerca de las 3.30 y a esa hora nos dormimos...

Alice estaba desconcertada, yo también lo estaba, claro. Pero un poco menos que mi mejor amiga, quien prácticamente balbuceaba cosas sin sentido.

—Y si ustedes, jovencitas, caminaban por aquí cerca, ¿es posible que hayan visto a alguien o que fueran acompañadas?

Como Alice no se veía tan dispuesta a contestar tomé la palabra y hablé por ambas.

—Yo no vi nada, y estoy segura que mi amiga tampoco, sino me lo hubiera comentado. Y sí, estábamos acompañadas por suerte. Quien sabe qué podría habernos pasado si no lo hubiésemos estado—dramaticé un poco, pero luego pensé...

_Edward y Jasper quedan totalmente descartados, claro, ellos se encontraban con nosotras a esas horas, o no?? Pero no toda la... noche..._ pensé un momento_ pero, es imposible que lo hayan hecho, es decir, hablamos de JASPER y EDWARD, claro_. Aún así la duda me seguía rondando internamente aunque no lo deseaba admitir.

Tampoco quería lanzarme mucho por la idea de que lo hayan hecho, porque eso sería desconfiar y no creer en tu pareja y a la persona que amas, pero por supuesto, no podía ser descartado del todo. Por lo menos no teniendo pruebas de saber qué estuvieran haciendo a esas horas de la madrugada.

Al ser imposible la entrada a las 'maravillas', elegimos ir a la tan deseada lancha, pero cuál fue nuestro asombro al ser informados de su partida y que no podríamos subirnos hoy en él.

Parecía cómo si fuera que todo estuviera en nuestra contra. Primero, el sol despertándonos temprano. Segundo, el viaje más aburrido de la historia mundial. Tercero, las pirámides cerradas. Cuarto, un posible descubrimiento del lado opuesto de Edward. Y quinto, la maldita lancha había zarpado.

Claro, hoy es el día de: 'Hacerles la vida injusta a las pobres norteamericanas Alice Brandon e Isabella Marie Swan.'

Luego de toodo este embrollo, me separé de mi amiga. Ella se encaminó al hotel y yo al de Edward en su busca para decirle todo lo sucedido en el día de hoy.

También lo buscaría para buscar refugio y conduelo en sus cálidos brazos.

Entré al hotel. Iba a tomar el elevador, pero estaba siendo usado por otra persona o personas, así que usaría las escaleras. Apenas pisé el primer escalón oí tres personas saliendo del elevador mientras hablaban. Reconocí la voz del padre de Edward, por lo tanto los otros dos deberían ser Jasper y Edward.

—Esta vez tuvimos suerte de que no nos agarraran, y todo por su culpa de andar con esas mujerzuelas...

_¿Qué mierda había pasado?_

**Continuará....**

__________________________________________________________________________________

Lo lamento ensero, no he podido actualizar antes, mi hermana pasaba prácticamente todo el día en l computadora y cuando yo estaba me dedicaba prácticamente a leer, así que hoy me digno a subir este capítulo.

Espero que sea de su agrado y que lo comenten con los reviews.

Creo saber lo que deben pensar acerca de Edward, Jasper y Carlisle ahora... pero no se impacienten y esperen mi próxima actualización, que espero sea lo antes posible.

P/d: La historia fue creada por mi misma, si tiene alguna relación con otro fic/historia es pura y nada más que coincidencia. Y sepan disculparme si así lo es...

Sin más que decir, me despido: **mechiikagome**

V

v

V

v

Reviews

V

v

V

v


	7. Descubriendo verdades

_¡Ay!, ¡nunca busquemos la triste verdad! La más escondida tal vez, ¿qué traerá? ¡Traerá un desengaño! ¡Y con él un pesar!_

**Aventuras en las pirámides**.

_[Los personajes verdaderamente son de Stephenie Meyer.]_

—Esta vez tuvimos suerte de que no nos agarraran, y todo por su culpa de andar con esas mujerzuelas...

_¿Qué mierda había pasado?_

_Chapter __7_: Descubriendo verdades.

—No son cualquier mujeres, padre. Por lo menos Bella, no se muy bien cómo es la amiga—ese había sido, sin duda, Edward.

—Alice es genial, hermano, ella es tan especial y única y...

—¡Pero no digan estupideces! Hijos, no se desvíen de los planes, ¡acuérdense! No se pueden ir y enamorar en estos momentos. Además, las mujeres son in entendibles y no soportarían que les mintieran. Y para demostrarles que tanto me preocupo de ustedes le voy a prohibir que vuelvan a verlas.

—¡No nos puedes hacer esto, padre! Si tanto nos amas como dices, déjanos un poco de libertad.

—No les he prohibido la libertad. Les he prohibido que vieran a esas mujerzuelas que los distraen.

—Padre, sólo estamos pasando el rato—dijo Jasper recibiendo un golpe en la nuca por parte de Edward.

—Si, claro, y yo nací ayer... —dijo sarcásticamente— ¿¡Sólo pasando el rato!? Por ese: _ pasando el rato_ casi nos pillan y nos encierran en la cárcel, ¡par de idiotas!

Habían mantenido una conversación silenciosa pero en el momento en que los insultó, se escuchó por toda la sala de recepción. Con un suspiro exasperado prosiguió hablando.

—Miren muchachos, no quise recurrir a esto, pero sino hacen lo que les ordeno... Tú más que nadie lo sabe, Edward. Lo mismo que a Tanya.

—¡NO! —exclamó Edward tensado—. E-está bien, trataré de alejarme de ella. Pero primero tengo que hablar con Bella.

—No será necesario que me expliques nada—me había acercado por impulso. ¿Quién me mandaba a acercarme en esos momentos teniendo la ligera sospecha de lo que era capaz de hacer el padre? Edward me miraba entre sorprendido, avergonzado y arrepentido. Luego de unos minutos bajó la vista y me preguntó:

—¿Escuchas toda o parte de la conversación?

—Creo que nadie se sentiría cómodo si respondo a esa pregunta, Edward—estaba tratando de que no se me quebrara la voz. Sentía como mi vista se nublaba de a poco por las lágrimas, pero no me mostraría débil ante él—. Creo... que no vernos será la mejor opción—no me miró, solo atinó a asentir. Esa acción terminó por romperme el alma en trillones de pedazos—Adiós.

No había podido evitarlo, mi voz se había quebrado y lo único que pude hacer fue salir de allí lo antes posible. Edward quiso seguirme, pero su padre le mandó una mirada de advertencia y se quedó allí de pie.

No volteé las lágrimas desbordaban de mis ojos y mi intención no era que sintiera lástima por mi. No podía creer que bajo esa cubierta tan amable, caballerosa y singular, hubiera un hombre rodeado de engaños, mentiras y esa clase de... oficio... si podía llamarse así.

**Continuará....**

__________________________________________________________________________________

Lo lamento ensero he tenido muchos exámenes para poder estar escribiendo aquí... aunque era lo que más deseara... bueno, la suerte es que ya lo he podido subir, ¡por fin! jajajja

Espero que sea de su agrado y que lo comenten con los reviews.

Agradecimientos por reviews anteriores:

**Yami Natasha Cullen Swan****: **he pasado por tu fic, muy bueno sin duda... pero en un momento me perdí y he dejado de leerlo. Debería retomar la lectura. Gracias por tu comentario, un beso!!

**miadharu:**mujer tu siempre tan genial (: jaja, tus fics son de lo mejor, siempre lees los capítulos y eres muy atenta con todos. Es siempre un placer tenerte como lectora, un beso enorme!!!!

**:** Me alegra que te haya gustado mi fic, espero poder seguir teniendo tus maravillosos comentarios, un beso enorme y nos seguimos leyendo!!

**Ta-Cullen:** jaja, gracias por el comentario, y en realidad siempre ha sido un sueño mío viajar a Egipto por lo que realicé mi sueño escribiendo esta historia... un gusto tenerte como lectora, nos seguimos leyendo, saludos!

**maria alice cullen:** lamentablemente si se aplicó la frase, pero ya lo tenía escrito al cap, y no se me ocurría que más ponerle, así que ha quedado esta terrible verdad ante todos (re melodramática XD) jajaj... un beso y nos seguimos leyendo!

Y gracias a todos aquellos que leen mi fic y no dejan comentarios jaja!!!

P/d: La historia fue creada por mi misma, si tiene alguna relación con otro fic/historia es pura y nada más que coincidencia. Y sepan disculparme si así lo es...

Sin más que decir, me despido: **mechiikagome**

V

v

V

v

Reviews

V

v

V

v


	8. No soportaría perderte

_Despertad de ese sueño irreal y contemplad las pesadillas, la realidad._

**Aventuras en las pirámides**.

_[Los personajes verdaderamente son de Stephenie Meyer.]_

No volteé las lágrimas desbordaban de mis ojos y mi intención no era que sintiera lástima por mi. No podía creer que bajo esa cubierta tan amable, caballerosa y singular, hubiera un hombre rodeado de engaños, mentiras y esa clase de... oficio... si podía llamarse así.

_Chapter __8_: No soportaría perderte.

Desperté a mediados de las 10 am. No tenía ánimos para nada luego de haber presenciado lo de la noche pasada. No tuve el valor de decirle a Alice lo que había oído porque no deseaba pegarle mi angustia.

Cuando me levanté de la cama, Alice vino caminando, raro en ella, siempre tan efusiva.

—Bells, vino Edward hace un rato. Dijo que necesitaba explicarte algo, y como durmiendo me dijo también que cuando despertaras vayas antes de las 11 al café-restaurante de la esquina.

—¿Y qué hora es?

—Son las... —la duendecillo miró su reloj—... las 10 y media pasadas

—¿Cómo? ¿Por qué no me avisaste antes Alice? —tenía una ligera esperanza de que lo que había oído estaba mal, que me había confundido.

—No quería molestarte. Parecías muy triste—me avergoncé un poco mientras me vestía.

—No importa. Ya me voy, chau! —salí corriendo del hotel. Pero cuando estaba alcanzando la esquina disminuí el ritmo de mis pasos para no parecer una desesperada.

Entré al restaurante y vi a Edward en una de las esquinas sentado. Me acerqué a él lentamente y cuando estaba por tomar asiento el se puso de pie frente a mi e intento abrazarme pero yo retrocedí unos pasos y luego me senté en la mesa.

—¿Qué me querías explicar? —solté yendo directo al grano.

Un poco acongojado por mi rechazo a su abrazo, tomó asiento frente a mi. Suspiró y empezó a hablar.

—Quería explicarte lo que habías oído ayer.

—Creo que no es necesario que me expliques eso. Lo escuché todo claramente.

—No. Eso no. Se que escuchaste todo, pero quiero explicarte algo de ello—se hizo un silencio. Pero este no era uno de esos en el que no necesitas decir nada para no parecer un antisocial. No. Este era de esos en el que te sientes incómoda y quieres romper el silencio, pero no sabes cómo.

—¿Y bien? —fue lo único que se me ocurrió en el momento.

—Cuando mi padre habló... sobre que casi... nos pillan y nos meten en la cárcel... este... de eso quería hablarte.

—Antes de seguir. Esta... charla. Fue porque tu quisiste o porque tu padre te obligó a advertirme de que después no ande diciendo cosas que no deba.

Bajó la mirada avergonzado. Y fue en este momento en el que pensé _¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto? Y tan bien que estaba todo._

—No... fue mi elección contarte. Pero Carlisle también me dijo que si decías algo... esto... creo que sería mejor no pensar en ello y dejarlo a un lado.

—¿Quieres decir que me m...?

—Sí—me cortó Edward sin mirarme—. Es por eso que... quería pedirte algo por última vez.

—Dime.

—Que te marches de este lugar, de Egipto. Y no vuelvas. No quiero que te suceda algo. No podría soportarlo.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a agolparse en mis ojos. Sentía que si hablaba mi voz se quebraría. Con un leve susurro acompañado de las lágrimas alcancé a decir:

—No... No puedo creerlo—salí del restaurante sin dejar que pudiera darme más explicaciones.

No podía creerlo. Si decía todo eso de que si me pasaba algo no lo soportaría. Que me amaba o todo eso que me dijo anteriores veces. ¿Por qué no luchaba por eso?

Edward POV

Vi como Bella se alejaba llorando. Sus últimas palabras me habían destrozado y sus lágrimas... ¡hay dios! Me sentía el ser más miserable sobre la tierra.

¿Por qué había tenido que toparme con el ángel más hermoso de la tierra y luego destrozar su pobre e inocente corazón? No merecía aquello. No merecía sus lágrimas. Y más que nada, no merecía su amor.

—Muy bien hijo. No podrías haberlo hecho mejor.

—Gracias. Pero no puedo evitar pensar en que... —no pude terminar la frase porque mi padre me interrumpió.

—Por favor, Edward. Deja ya de pensar en esa mujer, te lo pido de buena manera. Es lo único que te pido por ahora., ¿me lo puedes prometer?

—De acuerdo—contesté tratando de disimular ese tono de angustia que fue en vano ya que Carlisle lo notó, pero sin decir nada se fue del restaurante.

De las sombras de una esquina del restaurante salió Jasper.

—Odias hacer ese tipo de promesas con él, ¿por qué aceptaste esta vez?

—Acepté porque... me odiaría si por mi culpa le pasara algo. Por eso es necesario que no la vea más, por lo menos hasta que pase todo esto.

—Bueno... Después de todo por eso se dice que es mejor haber amado y perdido que nunca haber amado—lo fulminé con la mirada—. Este... dijiste eso solamente por lo que pasó con Tanya, ¿no es así?

—Si... —murmuré bajando la mirada al recordar mi pasado—. Por eso mismo debo protegerla.

—Igual no creo que sea necesario mucho esfuerzo por alejarla, si con lo que le dijiste ya te debe de odiar más o menos.

—Gracias por tu comprensión—dije sarcástico.

—No hay por qué—dijo alegremente sin importarle mis sentimientos o por lo que estaba pasando.

**Continuará....**

__________________________________________________________________________________

Lamento el retraso... he tenido tareas y me he quedado leyendo muchas historias por lo q he descuidado las mías S: jeje... bueno.. por lo menos aquí esta jajaj...

Espero que sea de su agrado y que lo comenten con los reviews.

Agradecimientos por reviews anteriores:

**Yami Natasha Cullen Swan****:** Gracias por tu comentario ahora veré tus otros fics, espero que me sigas leyendo y es un placer tenerte como escritora, saludos y besos!!

**miadharu:**si a desenmascarar a edward te refieres a entregarlo, por así decirlo, a la policía o algo por el estilo... mmmm.. mas vale q sigas leyendo. Muajajajja (soy malvada) estaré esperando más de tus reviews.. un beso! Y cuídate!

**angie cullen o-shea: **sisis... te entiendo.. a mi me dio rabia al escribir sobre él así.. pero bueno jeje.. así quedó y ya está. Ya veremos como prosigue todo... Espero más de tus reviews... un beso!!!

**maria alice cullen:** q bueno q te haya gustado mucho mi fic (: y lo de carlisle.. no lo diré.. ya lo veras con el paso del tiempo jeje. Bueno, espero q sigas escribiéndome.. un beso enorme, cuídate!!

Y gracias a todos aquellos que leen mi fic y no dejan comentarios jaja!!!

P/d: La historia fue creada por mi misma, si tiene alguna relación con otro fic/historia es pura y nada más que coincidencia. Y sepan disculparme si así lo es...

Sin más que decir, me despido: **mechiikagome**

V

v

V

v

Reviews

V

v

V

v


	9. Sólo te pido un perdón

_Despertad de ese sueño irreal y contemplad las pesadillas, la realidad._

**Aventuras en las pirámides**.

_[Los personajes verdaderamente son de Stephenie Meyer.]_

—Gracias por tu comprensión—dije sarcástico.

—No hay por qué—dijo alegremente sin importarle mis sentimientos o por lo que estaba pasando.

_Chapter __9_: Sólo te pido un perdón.

—¿Segís despierta?

—Si...

—Amiga, nopuedes seguir así. ¿Por qué no tamas un baño así se te pasa y después hacemos algo?

—Bien. Muchas gracias, Alice. No se que haría sin ti.

—Para eso son las amigas ¿no? —le sonreí agradecida de tener su amistad.

Me levanté de la cama, me acerqué al closet para tomar mi neceser y la ropa que usaría. Luego me dirigí al baño.

Al entrar me acerqué a la bañera y abrí la canilla esperando a que la bañera se llenara y luego de unos minutos me sumergí allí. A pesar de sentir como mis músculos se relajaban no pude evitar que las imágenes de lo sucedido se agolparan nuevamente en mi mente..

Con él había sentido cosas que antes no había snetido. Con él todo era diferente, me hacía ver el mundo diferente. Cuando estaba con él todo lo demás desaparecía. Solo estábamos nosotros dos. Por más que sea apresurado, yo lo amé y lo amo. No puedo evitar sentir lo que siento.

Y lloro. Por lo que perdí y por lo que jamás podré volver tener. Por aquelos hermosos momentos en las calles de Egipto viendo el crepúsculo llegar, recorriendo las calles tomados de la mano. Y ahora, todo parece haber terminado como un suspiro.

Cuando el agua comenzó a enfriarse, decidí que ya era hora de salir de la bañera.

Me sequé y vestí. Luego salí del baño impecable y despejada.

—Espero que ahora te encuentres mejor—dijo Alice acercándose.

—Sí. La verdad es que el baño me relajó mucho y me siento mucho mejor ahora.

—Genial. ¿Me quieres acompañar? Tengo que comprar algunas cosas.

—Claro.

Salimos del hotel y comenzamos a caminar.

Decidimos que ya era hora marcharnos, después de todo ya habíamos recorrido todo lo que deseabamos. Fuimos al aeropuerto y consultamos para dos tickets de avión el cual nos llevara a Phoenix dentro de dos días.

Después fuimos a algunas tiendas de ropa - pues calro, que se puede esperar viniendo de Alice - y otras cosas para regalos para nuestras amigas y compañeras de la universidad.

Como no alcanzamos a comprar todo ese mismo día, decidimos volver al día siguiente.

Al llegar al hotel, Alice tomó un baño rápidamente, cenamos y después fuimos a dormir.

Al día siguiente bajamos a desayunar. Luego nos preparamos para salir nuevamente y finalizar con las compras - eso siempre y cuando Alice no encuentre otra tienda de su _interés_ -. Esta vez compramos todo lo que nos hacía falta para antes del almuerzo.

Llegó la hora de comer y fuimos al restaurante más cercano. Pedimos pollo con ensalada y hablamos un rato durante la comida.y salimos.

Al caminar una cuadra y media del restaurante divisamos a Edward, Jasper y a su padre.

Mi reacción fue aparentar que no los había visto, por más que me doliera hacerlo, y seguir nuestro camino. Me vi tentada a ir a su lado y estrecharnos en un fuerte y reconfortante abrazo.

—Bella, no se si no te has dado cuenta, pero allí están Jasper y Edward.

Haciéndome la sorprendida y desinteresada contesté:

—¿En serio? Genial. Si quieres ve con Jasper, yo puedo irme sola. No te preocupes por mi.

—¡Hey! ¿cómo no me voy a preocupar si el chico con el que estuviste saliendo y super enamorada por estas casi 2 semanas ya lo tomas como si no existiera? —bajé la cabeza esquivando su mirada.

—Las cosas cambian, Alice. Y no siempre para bien.

—Sí, tienes razón, cambian. Pero no lo hacen de un día para el otro—dijo con un tono de preocupación por mi fora de hablar. Antes yo le daba a todo una explicación más lógica y rebuscaba el por qué de las cosas. Pero ahora estaba desepcionada—Bells, no quiero que te sientas pesionada, pero me podrías decir ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió con Edward para que ya no se hablen ni se busquen?

—Es muy complicado. Además de que es una historia un poco larga.

—Bueno, entonces vayamos al hotel y ahí me lo cuentas. No tengo nada más importante que escuchar y consolar a mi mejor amiga.

—Gracias, Alice—se dibujó una sonrisa en mi rostro. La alegría no llegó a mis ojos, aún así abrí los brazos y nos abrazamos. Me devolvió el abrazo.

Después nos encaminamos al hotel para poder tener una conversación privada sin tener que preocpuarnos porque alguien nos oyera.

Edward POV

—Mira eso, hijo. ¿Ves? Eso de allí nos confirma de que las mujeres son inentendibles. Pueden cambiara de novios como de camisetas sin tener en cuenta los sentimientos de nosotros los hombres—miré para donde mi parde había señalado y vi a Bella y Alice abrazadas. Fruncí el ceño molesto por lo que dijo mi padre.

—¡Te equivocas! —Le grité para luego salir corriendo.

Bella POV

Estábamos volviendo al hotel para guardar las últimas cosas que nos faltaban. Cruzábamos la puerta cuando siento una mano en mi hombro izquierdo. Tal fue mi susto que grité contagiándola a Alice.

—¡Perdonen! No fue mi intención asustarlas.

Creí reconocer la voz y al darme la vuelta vi a Edward con la mirada gacha.

—Esto... Bella, mejor dame esto que me lo llevo—dijo Alice—. Nos vemos arriba.

No respondí. Me quedé mirándo dolorosamente a Edward. Entonces me armé de valor y dije:

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? Si es por lo de ayer yo ya entendí que... —no pude terminar porque sentí como me tomaba entre sus brazos en un abrazo.

Fue algo espontáneo, inesperado. Y me produjo más confusión de las que ya tenía. _**¿Qué hago? Él me gusta.. pero con lo que pasó.. yo.. ya no se que pensar.**_

—Perdóname—dijo. Me helé—. Perdóname por ser tan idiota. Perdóname por todo lo que te hice pasar. Perdóname por comportarme como un imbécil. Por favor, perdóname... solo te pido un perdón—esto último me lo dijo en un susurro mientras me abrazaba con mayor intensidad. La confusión aún me rodeaba. No lo abracé.

—Lo siento—dicho esto me separé de él y me alejé rumbo a la habitación del hotel donde me esperaba una Alice curiosa y llena de preguntas.

No quise voltear a verlo. Simplemente me dediqué a alejarme.

Subí los dos pisos por las escaleras tomándome mi tiempo para pensar en todo lo que le diría a Alice.

Abrí la puerta de la habitación y me encontré con mi amiga sentada en el suelo de ésta. La miré y comencé a llorar mientras me acercaba a ella y la abrazaba.

—Ya, ya... —decía Alice tratando de consolarme—. A ver si se te pasa si me lo cuentas. Porque sino, no podría ayudarte amiga.

Suspiré y comencé a contarle desde lo ocurrido en las pirámides hasta lo de hace unos pocos minutos.

Le relaté todo lo que había pasado ya que Alice me había acorralado.

Ella no lloró. Por lo menos no como lo hice yo, pero si estaba completamente segura de que se encontraba llorando casi desconsoladamente por dentro por Jasper. A ella le había pasado prácticamente lo mismo que a mi respecto en la relación, es decir, amara desenfrenada e irrevocablemente.

—¡Aún no lo puedo creer!—exclamó Alice—¿De verdad son ladrones? Y yo que me lo creí el ser tan bueno con la carita de ángel que tiene. ¡Hay Bella! Ahora te comprendo. No hay que pensar más en ellos, no se lo merecen—noté su dolor en cada frase. Sabía que ella amaba al hermano de Edward por más que lo negara, se lo veía en sus ojos—. Solo son un costal de papas podridas—su voz se le qubró levemente—. Unas ratas de alcantarilla abusando de la inosencia de otras personas. ¡No tienen dignidad!

Me sorprendió mucho verla así de enojada cuando dijo lo último. Generalmente elladefendía a todo ser vivo, en especial con lo de la dignidad, derechos y todo eso, de cada uno.

—Mejor... descansemos sino mañana perderemos el vuelo.

—O al revez—dijo Alice con una cara de niña pequeña haciendo una rabieta. Temerosa de lo que pudiera decir pregunté:

—¿A qué te refieres con "al revez"?

—¡Al revez! ¡En vez de dormir, nos quedamos despiertas toda la noche para poder descansar mejor en el avión!

—Sí, pero tendremos unas ojeras terribles.

—Eso es lo de menos... Hay que probar. Después de todo nada se pierde con intentarlo—me encogí de hombros.

—Tienes razón, pero yo tengo sueño, así que me voy a dormir.

—¡Yo decía hacerlo las dos! Vamos Bells, no me hagas esto, no me dejes sola. Yo siempre te acompaño en...

—Sí, Alice. Ya lo sé... pero no me puedes dejar sin dormir.

—Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor... —repetía haciendo ojitos de corderito degollado

—¡Está bien! No voy a dormir.

—¡SIIIIIIIIIIII! —gritó dando saltitos mientras aplaudía y luego sacándome de la cama.

Tal y como me pidió Alice, nos quedamos despiertas durante toda la noche. Yo logré no dormirme gracias a la ayuda de ella.

**Continuará....**

__________________________________________________________________________________

Este lo subí más rápido :D jajaja. Espero que sea de su agrado y que lo comenten con los reviews.

Agradecimientos por reviews anteriores:

**karen (anónimo)****:** pues.. aquí está este cap, no tardé mucho en actualizar como otras veces.. espero que puedas seguir leyendo el fic.. un beso grande y cuidate!

**miadharu:** aquí el cap! Espero que te haya gustado... y si.. la verdad no me acuerdo quie habia sido pero habia creido q serían vampiros... jajaj.. en el mometno en que cree la historia aún no había leído nada sobre vampiros así que.. no.. ellos son ladrones :S jeje.. estaré esperando tu próximo review!!

**angie cullen o-shea: **si.. bueno, tendrás que esperar.. igual creo que pasan muchas cosas.. le calculo al fic al rededor de casi los 30 caps.. no se.. talvez son menos o más (: un saludo grande!

**maria alice cullen:** yo también me enfurecí al escribir así de él.. jajaja... En realidad esta historia esta adaptada a la origienla... es decir, yo la escribi a partir de mi imaginación, pero utilizando otros personajes y lamentablemente a Jasper le tocó uno de los papeles más... no se como decirlo.. jajja... estaré esperando tu proximo review!! Besos, amiga!

Y gracias a todos aquellos que leen mi fic y no dejan comentarios jaja!!!

P/d: La historia fue creada por mi misma, si tiene alguna relación con otro fic/historia es pura y nada más que coincidencia. Y sepan disculparme si así lo es...

Sin más que decir, me despido: **mechiikagome**

V

v

V

v

Reviews

V

v

V

v


	10. Impidiendo lo imposible

**Aventuras en las pirámides**.

_[Los personajes verdaderamente son de Stephenie Meyer.]_

—¡SIIIIIIIIIIII! —gritó dando saltitos mientras aplaudía y luego sacándome de la cama.

Tal y como me pidió Alice, nos quedamos despiertas durante toda la noche. Yo logré no dormirme gracias a la ayuda de ella.—

_Chapter 10_: Impidiendo lo imposible.

Nos levantamos alrededor de las 6 de la mañana. Acomodamos las camas, nos fuimos a duchar y mientras una estaba en el baño, la otra acomodaba y juntaba todas las valijas y bolsos cerca de la puerta.

Una vez ya teniendo todo listo, bajamos a desayunar a es ode las 7. Con versamos poco y nada durante el desayuno.

Nos acercamos a la recepción y pagamos todos nuestros días que estuvimos allí. Luego salimos del hotel y buscamos el autobús que nos alcanzaría al aeropuerto para irnos a Nueva York y de ahí a Phoenix.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Se oye la alarma de un despertador. Alguien se despierta sobresaltado, despertando así a su compañero de habitación.

—¿Qué diablos te sucede? Apaga ese maldito despertador—se quejó el compañero.

—Disculpa, ya lo apago—dijo a la vez que apagaba dicho objeto y luego trataba de vestirse lo más rápido posible sin tener que encender la luz y así no molestar más a su compañero y hermano.

Una vez vestido, sale lo más rápido que puede fuera de la habitación, sin darle explicaciones a nadie. Baja las escaleras corriendo sabiendo que si tomaba el elevador tardaría mucho más y sería muy tarde.

Corre fuera del hotel en el que se hospedaban él, su hermano y su padre. Corriendo por las calles buescando desesperadamente algo, o más bien alguien. A una persona en particular.

—No voy a llegar... —murmuraba para sí mientra miraba de un lado para otro. Cruza la calle corriendo, pero antes de llegar a la otra esquina, ve pasar a un autobús cubiertas de personas en el interior.

Al observar una de las ventanillas sus ojos se agrandan como platos y su desesperación aumenta ante la visión captada por sus ojos. Comienza a gritar.

—¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¡Bells!... ¡Isabella! Mírame, por el amor de Dios, mírame—el corazón le latía a una velocidad inhumana.

Y al ver que no es oído, decide perseguir al ómnibus sacando dentro de sí toda la energía que no había utilizado en años. Lo sigue hasta que éste llegó a su destino, el aeropuerto. Agotado debido a la carrera, se acerca a la puerta del vehículo.

Dentro del mismo, mientras las personas descendían del coche, escucha una voz familiar, pero no la que buscaba.

—Bells, no olvides nada.

—No, ya tengo todo aquí—dije mientras extendí mi brazo fuera del colectivo mirando hacia Alice que se encontraba en el interior aún.

Sin ningún cuidado, alguien me toma de la muñeca y hala hacia fuera del colectivo. Sentí una presión sobre mis labios dándome un cálido beso provocando que mi corazón se desbocara. Al mirar a la persona que me besaba me sorprendí y la rabia comenzó a crecer dentro de mí. Intenté con todas mis fuerzas separarme de él, pero simplemente él ejercía más presión sobre mí.

—Por favor, Bella, no me dejes—dijo el joven mientras me abrazaba con fuerza para evitar que me apartara. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al sentir el coraje y la rabia crecer dentro mío, sin embargo no iba a dejar que esta vil canalla me viera derramar una sola lágrima más por él.

No sabía cómo reaccionar, estaba en shock por su repentina aparición aquí en la entrada del aeropuerto.

—Edward, yo... —no sabía que decirle, estaba sorprendida.

—No, no digas nada. Solo.. quédate a mi lado y olvidémonos de lo que pasa a nuestro al rededor.

Me estaba convenciendo su voz aterciopelada me llevaba a un lugar donde no hay sitio para la razón. Me empiezo a perder en sus bellos ojos esmeraldas sin poder apartar la vista de ellos.

Un calor me embarga, siento la necesidad de quedarme allí con él y olvidarme de todo y todos. Pues cómo no evitarlo, si las palabras que me dedicaba aquellos días en los que era inconciente de lo que se dedicaba. Sin embargo, ese detalle que horas atrás había sido tan significatico, ahora era como decir que se le cayó una hoja a un árbol repleto de ellas.

Todo a mi alrededor se había convertido en un hermoso prado cubierto de extrañas flores con un aroma hipnotizante. La música se oía a lo lejos como fondo dando un toque romántico y especial al ambiente. Las avecillas canturreaban a la par de los instrumentos. El brillo del sol en el atardecer alumbraba el lugar. La tibieza del cuerpo de mi amado me embargó de a poco llevándome a ese mundo desconocido pero tan agradable para mí.

—¡Pero qué barbaridades dices! —oí decir. De repente fui devuelta a la realidad encontrándome con una Alice furiosa—. Primero le mientes haciéndote pasar por el _The Best Boy_ del año diciéndole infinidad de piropors para enamorarla, luego la haces sufrir y ahora ¿quieres que ella se quede aquí para estar a tu lado? ¡Pero por favor!. Jamás en mi vida he oído tantas blasfemias.

—Alice—me sorprendía la manera tan ruda que se expresaban. Mi amiga era de defender sus ideas y pensamientos, pero nunca la había visto tan sacada de sus casillas como ahora.

—Yo... lo... lamento mucho—dijo Edward bajando su rostro al suelo con la angustia estampada en su preciosos rostro angelical, pero que a la vez guardaba tantos secretos, mientras su agarre disminuía.

—Bella debemos irnos. No vamos a llegar—dijo una más calmada Alice.

Asentí y nos alehamos de él. Sin embargo a medida que nos íbamos, yo no podía despegar mi mirada de la suya.

—Lo lamento—fue lo único que me dijo antes de desaparecer de mi vista.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco y sentí, literalmente, cómo se rompía en trillones de pedazos. Las lágrimas acudieron a mis ojos sin ningún reparo y esta vez las dejé salir libremente.

Temía el no poder volver a verlo o el que nunca nos reencontremos, si es que lo hacíamos, el ya ma habría olvidado. O tal vez fuera al revés. Sabía muy bien que yo no podría olvidarlo jamás, ya que gracias a él aprendí lo que es el amor verdadero. También aprendí lo que es que tu corazón o el dolor de ser engañada. Es decir, engañada a través de una mentira personal, no sobre que se acuesen o salgan o vean a otra persona.

Llegamos a la sala de embarque y nos sentamos en una de las sillas más alejadas de las personas presentes allí. Alice sabía que en ese momento no deseaba hablar en ese momento y no lo hacía. Respetaba mi espacio y yo le agradecía por ello.

En esos momentos analizaba las palabras que me había dicho Edward, ¿debía creerle? Si... debería. Anteriormente me había dicho que me alejara de él para que no sucediera lo peor, pero eso lo había hecho por su padre. Esto lo hacía por el mismo, ¿no es así? Él lo hacía porque me amaba, ¿no?

Por Dios, ya no sabía que creer. ¿Y si este último acercamiento lo había para robarme algo? Después de todo era a lo que se dedicaba, a robar objetos. Mi corazón volvió a dar un vuelco al darme cuenta que ya no podía volverme para cuestionarlo y resolver estas dudas.

_Ojalá todo esto nunca hubiera pasado y pudiera volver a verlo, _pensé mientras esperaba la llegada del avión para irnos de allí de una vez.

—_Ojalá..._

**Continuará....**

¡Gente lean esto, es importante!

Perdonen el retraso, tenía muchos exámenes a parte de que me fui de viaje por 15 días. Por suerte estoy ya de vacaciones y voy a poder subir más rápido los capítulos, no solo porque son vacaciones, sino porque tengo una laptop donde escribo todo, después lo paso a mi mp3 y del mp3 a la computadora, que es donde tengo Internet, y de allí ya directamente los subo. La laptop no tiene Internet, es una verdadera lástima, pero por suerte la tengo para mi sola MUAJAJAJA ^^ je, je.

Por otra parte, LO URGENTE: en el siguiente capítulo es posible que haya un lemmon, solo necesito de su opinión para saber si quitarlo o dejarlo, ustedes q dicen??

Agradecimientos por reviews anteriores:

**miadharu28:** perdona la demora. Gracias por tu comentario.. me alegra q sigas mi historia ^^

**maria alice cullen:** si sister, tienes razon. Pobre mi eddie! Bella q no lo quiere perdoanr.. aquí el cap!! al fin!!! jajjaja XD

espero te haya gustado, friend. nos vemos luego!

Y gracias a todos aquellos que leen mi fic y no dejan comentarios, jaja!!!

P/d: La historia fue creada por mi misma, si tiene alguna relación con otro fic/historia es pura y nada más que coincidencia. Y sepan disculparme si así lo es...

Sin más que decir, me despido: **mechiikagome**

V

v

V

v

Reviews

V

v

V

v


	11. Recuerdos Un infierno

_¿Por qué será que cuando uno siente que todo va de maravilla siempre hay algo que llega para empeorarlo todo?_

_(Mi pregunta filosófica, chicos XD)_

**Aventura en las pirámides.**

_[Los personajes verdaderamente son de Stephenie Meyer.]_

_Chapter 11_: Recuerdos. Un infierno.

— ¡Hey! — se escuchó una voz a lo lejos. Volteó parar ver quién era — ¡Para! ¡No te vayas! — se escuchó nuevamente, y sin darle importancia, siguió con su camino.

— No me jodas Jasper — pronunció una vez que el rubio lo había alcanzado.

— ¡Eh! Calma. No seas así. ¿Por qué no me dijiste a donde ibas?

— Creo que ya soy lo suficiente mayor para que me estén vigilando y menos cuidándome.

— Ok, eso ya todos lo saben, pero ¿qué haces en el aeropuerto?

Sus ojos se tornaron más tristes de lo que ya estaban y su corazón dio un vuelco a la vez que se rompía en millones de pedazos. Jasper nunca lo había visto tan así, tan triste.

— ¿Acaso dije algo que no debía?

— No…—murmuró Edward casi inaudible —. Solo que eres… ¡UN GRANDISIMO ESTÚPIDO! — luego de gritarle esas palabras, salió corriendo de allí.

En sus ojos se podía vislumbrar claramente que las lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

— Se ve y está peor de cómo se puso con Tanya — pensaba Jasper abrumado.

* * *

Bella POV

Me encontraba sumida en mis pensamientos, recordando cada momento que pasamos juntos. La primera vez que nos hablamos.

_-Flash Back-_

_Al minuto y medio, más o menos, se abre la puerta de la segunda cabina de servicio, se apagó la luz mientras se asomaba una mano por el espacio entre la puerta y la pared. Y de allí dentro salió la persona que menos esperaba encontrarme, el mismo Jove con el que me tope en mi asiento del avión y en la cafetería de Phoenix._

—_¡Hey! Hola—me saludó._

—_Ho-hola... Esto... co-¿cómo te encuentras?—le contesté, obviamente nerviosa. __**Qué estúpida le estaré pareciendo**__._

—_Perfecto, sin problemas—contestó con una sonrisa torcida que me deslumbró al instante—. Dime, ¿qué hay de ti?_

—_¿Yo?_

—_Si, claro. ¿A quién más le estoy hablando?—dijo con una leve risilla._

—_Oh. Si, si. Pues, estoy bien—respondí apenada._

—_Esto...—ahora parecía él apenado—no quisiera sonar atrevido, pero deseo saber tu nombre..._

—_¿Ah?—me sorprendió su declaración—S-si... Mi-mi nombre-e es-s I-isa-isabella Swan—sonrió torcidamente, deslumbrándome de _

_nuevo—. ¿Y el tuyo? —pregunté cuando pude recobrar la compostura._

—_Edward Cullen. Esto... creo que mejor me voy, antes de que pase algo... innecesario—asentí sin comprender sus palabras. Me sonrió—Te veré después, Swan. —bromeó._

—_Hasta luego, Cullen—logré decir sin tartamudear, bromeando también. Y se alejó_

_-Fin Flash Back-_

Solté un suspiro lleno de melancolía y continué con los recuerdos.

Nuestro primer beso

_-Flash Back-_

_Subimos al segundo piso, nos acercamos a mi departamento nos despedimos, a mi parecer, muy lento. Cuando al fin decidí entrar le di un beso en la mejilla, me volteé abrí la puerta y cuando estaba entrando, él me tomó del brazo impidiendo que siga avanzando, tiró de mi brazo para acercarme a él y me besó. Pero esta vez en los labios. No recuerdo sentir sensación más maravillosa en la vida._

_-Fin Flash Back-_

Aquellas tardes en que salíamos a caminar y él me decía cosas hermosas, hasta piropos.

_-Flash Back-_

_Estábamos caminando por las calles de Egipto en un día cálido, pero soportable. Era una atardecer y el sol estaba despidiéndose de todos con sus últimos rayos, coloreando a la Luna de un anaranjado apasionado._

_Íbamos tomados de las manos. En un momento el decide parar y sostiene mi rostro entre sus bellas, cálidas y suaves manos. Me mira a los ojos intensamente, como si se hubiera perdido en ellos. Acaricia una de mis mejillas con su pulgar._

— _¿Alguna vez te he dicho lo hermosa que eres? —me sonrojo notablemente pero con una sonrisa en mis labios._

—_No, pero ahora lo haces—le di un casto beso en sus labios._

— _¡Hay, Bella! Eres mi perdición. Contigo me siento flotar en las nubes sintiéndome como un típico adolescente enamorado, y sin ti mi corazón se desespera por volverte a ver, se me estruje el pecho y no logro pensar con claridad. Mi cabeza ronda en son de ti._

—_Yo siento los mismo—dije con la voz temblorosa y con lágrimas en los ojos por la emoción y felicidad que me causaban esas simples palabras._

_Edward sonrió como si hubiera descubierto una de las más grandes maravillas del mundo._

—_Si me dieran a elegir mi vida o a ti, elegiría mi vida porque mi vida eres tú—lágrimas cayeron por mi rostro. Edward rió suavemente—. Bella eres el ser más precioso que vi en toda mi vida. Quisiera ser una lágrima tuya para nacer en tus ojos, acariciar tus mejillas y morir en tus labios._

_Lo abracé con fuerza entre mis brazos. Éste hombre también era mi perdición, pasaba que me sucedía prácticamente lo mismo cuando no estaba con él, añoraba sus besos y sus caricias. Su dulce tacto sobre mi piel. Y cuando lo tenía cerca quería impregnarme de su ser para jamás olvidarlo y tener una parte de él cuando no estuviéramos juntos._

_Juntó nuestras manos y se acercó suavemente a mi rostro como pidiendo permiso parar besarme. Accedí rápidamente a su petición y lo besé fugazmente, sin ninguna intención de separarme de él. Lo amaba y pretendía que ese amor durar por toda la eternidad._

_-Fin Flash Back-_

Ese día, esa tarde. Juntos. Que unimos nuestro cuerpo y me entregué a él en cuerpo y alma.

_-Flash Back-_

_Estábamos caminando igual que todos esos días últimamente. Sabíamos que ya solo nos quedaban unos pocos días juntos y que después no sabríamos nada del otro. Y aunque quisiéramos encontrarnos, más adelante tendríamos que enfrentar a la realidad y aceptar que teníamos otras cosas y asuntos que resolver._

_Cada día que recordaba eso estando junto a él, entristecía. Mi corazón se encogía al pensar en que tal vez no lo podría volver a ver, al saber que ya mi amor por Edward era tan grande que no podía aguantar un minuto sin sus besos o su cálida mirada sobre mi. O su presencia a mi lado._

_Él se encargaba de consolarme en esos momentos, pero era imposible ocultarme que el también entristecía ante esas posibilidades de no volvernos a ver._

_Pero ese día, todo cambió en mi vida. Me dijo que me tenía una agradable sorpresa y me emocioné. ¿Quién no lo haría si tu viera a semejante hombre frente a sí diciéndote que te tiene una sorpresa? Me cubrió los ojos con una venda para evitar que mirara lo que el me había preparado, pero por más que intenté espiar, el había asegurado bien la tela alrededor de mi cabeza._

_Caminamos por no sé cuánto tiempo, pero ya comenzaba a desesperarme e impacientarme._

— _Bella, levanta el pie. Hay un escalón — tal como me lo indicó, obedecí._

_Seguimos caminando un breve trayecto más hasta que escuché cómo me dejaba allí parada mientras él abría una muerta. Eso lo supe por el ruido de las llaves en la cerradura. La puerta hizo un incómodo silencio. Avancé esperando toparme con mi amado y así lo hice._

_Gentilmente me tomo del antebrazo y me haló hacia dentro de la habitación. El lugar era cálido y olía a un suave y dulce olor a incienso de rosas. Aspiré el aroma y luego expulsé el aire._

— _Ya puedes quitarte la venda, Bella — llevé mis manos hacia la altura de mis ojos y tomé delicadamente el trozo de tela en mis manos. Lentamente lo corrí hacia abajo permitiéndome una espléndida visión de lo que pasaba en la habitación._

_El lugar era una habitación de hotel, claramente. Pero estaba impregnado por millones y millones de velas con inciensos. No había luz eléctrica, a lo que le daba a todo un toque romántico y apasionado._

_Me enternecí ante su acto y me le acerqué provocativamente. Lleve mis brazos detrás de su cuello enrollándolos en el mismo y acerqué peligrosamente mi rostro hacia el suyo. No comprendía mis actos, solo me dejaba llevar por la situación, pero estaba segura, que no me arrepentiría de esto más tarde._

— _Así que has hecho todo esto sólo para una mujer — el se rió. Adoraba su risa angelical._

— _Si. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso estás celosa?_

— _¿Yo? ¿Por qué debería estarlo? Si el hombre al que amo es el ser más fiel que haya conocido jamás y no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo._

_Me besó tiernamente. Podía notar su sonrisa en sus labios a través de los míos. Se apartó y me llevo hacia una esquina donde se encontraba una mesa y dos sillas. Sobre la mesa, habían dos platos con comida. Todo eso, iluminado por dos velas._

_Le sonreí dulcemente en agradecimiento y nos sentamos a comer. Hablamos de trivialidades. Cosas sin importancia. Una vez terminamos de cenar se puso de pie y camino hasta posarse a mi lado, tomó delicadamente mi mano entre las suyas y la beso._

— _¿Quisieras bailar conmigo, Bella? — lo miré frunciendo el ceño._

— _Pero, no hay música — respondí._

— _Eso se puede arreglar muy fácil — comentó y puso su sonrisa torcida._

_Me halo de la mano hasta ponerme de pie. Mantuvo una mano entrelazada con la mía, mientras que posaba mi otra mano sobre su hombro y llevaba la suya a mi cintura acercándome más a él._

_Comenzó a tararear una canción lenta al compás que nos mecíamos siguiendo el ritmo de la canción. Apoyé mi cabeza sobre su cálido pecho cerrando los ojos y llenándome de una paz que jamás había sentido._

_Me beso en la coronilla cariñosamente._

— _Te amo, Bells._

— _Y yo a ti, con toda mi alma — estaba segura de mi amor por él. Lo amaba y nadie podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Le daría todo de mí. Le entregaría todo._

_Me separé del abrazo y me puse de puntillas para besarlo, rápidamente me correspondió el beso. Su lengua rozó mis labios pidiendo permiso para pasar y yo accedí rápidamente. Nuestras lenguas danzaban a un ritmo mágico y nuestras bocas encajaban a la perfección, como si estuviéramos destinados a estar juntos. A los pocos segundos, el beso fue subiendo de tono hasta llegar a ser uno de desesperación y necesidad de sentirnos el uno al otro._

_Edward se separó de mí repentinamente provocando en mí una desilusión enorme. Tal vez él no me amaba como yo a él._

— _Bella, no quiero que te sientas presionada. No hay por qué hacer esto ahora — solté un suspiro me relajé no era lo que yo creía._

— _Edward, ¿de qué demonios me estás hablando?_

— _Quiero decir, Bells, que no quiero hacer nada de lo que luego puedas arrepentirte._

_Lo miré con ojos amorosos y negando con la cabeza. Lo tomé del cuello de la camisa acercándolo a mi rostro._

— _¿Sabes? a veces podrías ser realmente estúpido. No podría arrepentirme de esto. Estoy completamente segura de lo que hago, Edward — sin más, nos volvimos a fundir en un apasionado beso y lucha de nuestros labios y lenguas._

_Sin dejar de besarlo, le desabrochaba lentamente la camisa a Edward. Sus manos recorrían toda mi espalda y poco a poco iban bajando más, hasta llegar a mis nalgas y masajearlas. Llevó sus manos al extremo de mi blusa y me la quitó suavemente mientras sus ojos contemplaban los míos._

_Una vez que me sacó la blusa volví a lanzarme a él y lo besé con desesperación y anhelo. Me alzó para ponerme a su altura y yo enrollé mis piernas alrededor de su cintura._

_Sin esperar más, se encaminó a la cama mientras intentaba quitarme mis jeans y yo de desabrocharle los suyos. Con la delicadeza que solo los dioses podían tener, me apoyó sobre la cama y se posicionó sobre mi. Sus manos cargadas de deseo y amor recorrían amorosas mi cuerpo lanzándome millones de descargas por todo el cuerpo._

_De repente sus manos subieron hasta la altura de mis pechos y los tomo con delicadeza. Los masajeó provocando que soltara gemidos de placer. La temperatura de mi cuerpo me estaba matando, el fuego que crecía dentro de mí era cada vez más y más grande._

— _¡Edward!_

— _¿Si, amor? — preguntó entre jadeos._

— _Para ya._

_Su cuerpo vibró en señal de que se reía por lo que le había dicho. En eso me mira a los ojos intensamente. Mi estómago se retuerce sintiendo esa sensación que solo él provocaba en mí. Sus labios se posicionan contra los míos danzando en un baile que podía no llegar a tener fin._

_Siento su miembro en mi entrepierna y me preparó para él. Embistió rápido para evitar que sintiera tanto dolor, aún así dolía. Pero siguió embistiendo suavemente, apartando toda señal de dolor. Nuestros cuerpos se rozaban agrandando la excitación que ya poseíamos._

_Comencé a gemir con más fuerza debido al placer y pedía más. Mi Edward me lo concedía. Las embestidas iban en aumento al igual que la excitación. Lo amaba y eso lo estaba transmitiendo en esos momentos. Fue en ese momento que me di cuenta que mis manos estaban prácticamente arañando la espalda de Edward. Aflojé el agarre._

— _Bella — pronunció entre mis gemidos y sus jadeos._

— _Dime, Edward._

— _Ya voy a acabar, vente conmigo._

_Y sin decir más aumentó la velocidad de las embestidas al igual que la fuerza. Sentía como estaba por explotar, como ese calor estaba llegando a su límite. _

_Y exploté. Al mismo tiempo que Edward._

_Se recostó sobre mi pecho agotado y lleno de sudor. Acaricié su cabellera cariñosamente. Yo también estaba agotada. Lentamente el sueño me estaba venciendo y cerraba los ojos._

_Edward se hizo a un lado, colocándose a mi lado y tomándome de la cintura posesivamente._

— _Bella, desde hace unos momentos — jadeó —, mi corazón te pertenece. Cuídalo bien. Te amo._

— _Edward… mi corazón también te pertenece. También te amo._

_Y nos dejamos llevar por el cansancio de esa noche, cubiertos por el amor del otro y de un sentimiento que perduraría por mucho tiempo._

_-Fin Flash Back-_

También el día en que descubrí toda la verdad sobre él, y mi mundo se cayó en pedazos.

_-Flash Back-_

— _Esta vez tuvimos suerte de que no nos agarraran, y todo por su culpa por andar con esas mujerzuelas._

_¿Qué mierda había pasado?_

—_No son cualquier mujeres, padre. Por lo menos Bella, no se muy bien cómo es la amiga—ese había sido, sin duda, Edward._

—_Alice es genial, hermano, ella es tan especial y única y..._

—_¡Pero no digan estupideces! Hijos, no se desvíen de los planes, ¡acuérdense! No se pueden ir y enamorar en estos momentos. _

_Además, las mujeres son in entendibles y no soportarían que les mintieran. Y para demostrarles que tanto me preocupo de ustedes le voy a prohibir que vuelvan a verlas._

—_¡No nos puedes hacer esto, padre! Si tanto nos amas como dices, déjanos un poco de libertad._

—_No les he prohibido la libertad. Les he prohibido que vieran a esas mujerzuelas que los distraen._

—_Padre, sólo estamos pasando el rato—dijo Jasper recibiendo un golpe en la nuca por parte de Edward._

—_Si, claro, y yo nací ayer... —dijo sarcásticamente— ¿¡Sólo pasando el rato!? Por ese: pasando el rato casi nos pillan y nos encierran en la cárcel, ¡par de idiotas!_

_Habían mantenido una conversación silenciosa pero en el momento en que los insultó, se escuchó por toda la sala de recepción. Con un suspiro exasperado prosiguió hablando._

—_Miren muchachos, no quise recurrir a esto, pero sino hacen lo que les ordeno... Tú más que nadie lo sabe, Edward. Lo mismo que a Tanya._

—_¡NO! —exclamó Edward tensado—. E-está bien, trataré de alejarme de ella. Pero primero tengo que hablar con Bella._

—_No será necesario que me expliques nada—me había acercado por impulso. ¿Quién me mandaba a acercarme en esos momentos teniendo la ligera sospecha de lo que era capaz de hacer el padre? Edward me miraba entre sorprendido, avergonzado y arrepentido. _

_Luego de unos minutos bajó la vista y me preguntó:_

—_¿Escuchas toda o parte de la conversación?_

—_Creo que nadie se sentiría cómodo si respondo a esa pregunta, Edward—estaba tratando de que no se me quebrara la voz. Sentía como mi vista se nublaba de a poco por las lágrimas, pero no me mostraría débil ante él—. Creo... que no vernos será la mejor opción—no me miró, solo atinó a asentir. Esa acción terminó por romperme el alma en trillones de pedazos—Adiós._

_No había podido evitarlo, mi voz se había quebrado y lo único que pude hacer fue salir de allí lo antes posible. Edward quiso seguirme, pero su padre le mandó una mirada de advertencia y se quedó allí de pie._

_No volteé las lágrimas desbordaban de mis ojos y mi intención no era que sintiera lástima por mi. No podía creer que bajo esa cubierta tan amable, caballerosa y singular, hubiera un hombre rodeado de engaños, mentiras y esa clase de... oficio... si podía llamarse así._

_-Fin Flash Back-_

Observé mis manos melancólicas. Como si me dieran otro recuerdo. El recuerdo de cuando Edward y yo nos tomábamos de las manos y salíamos a caminar. Mi vista se nubló, no podía ver con claridad. Las lágrimas amenazaban nuevamente con salir y una sin reparo se escapó de mi ojo izquierdo, rodó por mi mejilla y cayó hasta la palma de mi mano.

—Bells, ya es hora. Tenemos que irnos—Asentí con la cabeza, me levanté de mi asiento y tomando fuerza de no sé donde me puse de pie para dirigirme al avión junto con mi gran y mejor amiga, Alice.

¿Quién diría que estas vacaciones de lujo terminaron por ser un infierno?

* * *

**Creo que este es uno de los capítulos más largos que les hice, jaja. Ustedes que opinan? Se van a volver a encontrar? O eso se terminó allí en Egipto? Y si dicen que se van a encontrar, creen que Bella lo perdone?**

**Opinen, así no me dejan con la intriga, jaja. Un beso y saludos para todos ustedes, que son mi más grande inspiración para seguir con la historia. Les agradezco mucho por haber leído y soportado esperar mis demoras en los capítulos. Bueno, saludos a todos los de Fanfiction y para los que no lo son!!**

**Y para mi sister y amiga: maria alice cullen ;) **

**Bye, cuídense mucho!!**


	12. No es Capítulos LEAN

Los administradores de esta página a partir del día 4 de junio van a quitar fics en donde haya lemmons o violencia gráfica. No sé qué es lo que ustedes piensan, pero por mi parte me parece estúpido. Hay maravillosos fic que solo tienen unos dos lemmons en ellos, sin embargo la trama es asombrosa. No pueden borrar un fic que posee más de 100.000 palabras solo porque haya algún que otro capítulo conteniendo lemmon que juntos no llegan a las 5000 palabras. Es por eso que les pido que lean la petición debajo, fírmenla y postéenla en sus fics. Con suerte si hacemos suficiente ruido las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad. Gracias.

Saludos a quien administre esta página

Yo, junto con muchos más, hemos estado escribiendo y subiendo historias en este sito por años, pero ahora nos damos cuenta de que algunos de los fic que hemos llegado a amar corren el riesgo de ser eliminados sin la oportunidad de rectificar incluso nuestros errores.

Para algunos, esto significa la perdida permanente de una historia. Si bien no tengo nada que creo viola sus términos de uso, hay personas que serán incapaces de recuperar su fic en su forma original, esto es algo que me parece ser casi digno de una acción legal, ya que mientras no podemos reclamar la propiedad de un personaje, las historias son NUESTRAS y simplemente destruirlas es algo inexcusable.

Es muy sencillo añadir simplemente un ranking MA, con filtros adicionales o incluso un simple requisito para que haya una subscripción gratuita para leer los fic que aquí se publican, y reducir los odiosos comentarios anónimos y mensajes a la vez. Así que tengo que preguntar, ¿por qué tal cosa, en todo este tiempo, no se agregó?

Si están preocupados acerca de la falsificación de un registro, tengan un apropiado disclaimer, entonces no puede haber disputa, ustedes avisaron en los pasos previos y los padres pueden controlar a sus hijos, si eso es su máxima preocupación. Si es más un punto de vista personal o deseo, por favor, por lo menos déjenles saber a la gente y denles la oportunidad de guardar y quitar una historia que ustedes consideran ofensiva. La mayoría de las personas en este sitio son cordiales cuando se trata de estas peticiones.

Si bien no puedo saber con certeza si esta carta llegara a los oídos de aquellos que están dispuesto a ayudar, tal vez esto sea la preparación de algo más grande por venir, por favor entiendan que van a estar perdiendo un GRAN número de escritores, y por lo tanto sus ingresos por falta de lectores, si no se toman las medidas necesarias para arreglar esta situación.

Para aquellos que estén de acuerdo con esto, por favor siéntanse libres de firmar y enviar esta carta al Support Server, tal vez podamos llegar a algún acuerdo en este sentido.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk Seredar. Dms moon adap, Tammy Swan de Cullen

Chicos, esto no es un capítulo nuevo, pero como ya sabéis, los moderadores de pretenden borrar cientos de fics porque entran en la categoría MA, siendo esta calificación como poco muy relativa. Por favor, que este manifiesto vuele por toda la página a lo largo de los fandoms, así podremos salvar esos maravillosos fics que tanto nos gustan.

Los administradores están eliminando historias con lemons y violencia extrema (Lo último puede ser bastante ambiguo por desgracia) y baneando a sus autores. ¿Y por qué? Pues porque en el 2002 quitaron el Rating MA, la gente publicó estas cosas en el M y ahora parece más sencillo eliminar autores que volver a incluir el Rating MA.

Afortunadamente si somos lo bastante molestos volverá todo a la normalidad.

Si estás de acuerdo con esto y quieres que Fanfiction vuelva a la normalidad, por favor, te lo suplico, copia y pega esto o escribe un mensaje similar y añade tu nombre a la lista siguiente:

Psudocode_Samurai VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami Masane Amaha's King Blueexorist Nero Angelo Sparda Uzunaru999 Time Hollow fg7dragon Great Vampire-Shinso. AmaneSaphire Valkiria Thrud Usio-Amamiya Serenity Potter Moon SEREDAR Dms moon adap, Tammy Swan de Cullen, mechiikagome


End file.
